A Link to the Past: Harry's Story
by Lady Tide
Summary: Harry finds what he thinks is his mother's old diary, but finds it to be a journal filled with memories of the Marauders and Lily! But dark secrets unfold, and Harry is torn between the past and present.
1. Prologue

'Ello! I ish Lady Tide. Yes, yet another badly written story. -sigh- Basically about Parry Hotter-ahem, I mean, Harry Potter. XD Oh well. Please read an review.

**Edit;;** Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yeah, I'm pissed. I had to reupload all the fucking chapters, so here you go. Fuck.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter stuff and yadda yadda....

**----------  
Prologue**

My finger traced the yellowing pictures gently as my eyes hovered over each photograph hesitantly.  
  
Mum and Dad. Sirius.  
  
Why did they go? Why did the leave? Why?  
  
A tear dropped gently against the photograph, and I hastily wiped my glistening eyes as I pulled my black spectacles from my paling face.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I looked up at the mirror, gazing at my reflection for a few seconds. The same unkempt, black hair. The same face. All the same, except for the scar and the eyes. No, the eyes were my mother's. I looked past that to see a tall, honey-haired girl of sixteen.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" I echoed back in the melancholy tone I had come to use these past few months.  
  
"Harry... Please come down. You can't stay up here forever." came Hermione's timid voice. Ah, Ron must have bullied her into talking to him. When would they learn...

"I can't come down now. I'm busy." came my soft reply.  
  
I felt the angry yet sorrowful glare against my back, and I knew how worried everyone else must be. But I couldn't go down. Not when I could be up here, soaking up the memories.  
  
"Please Harry. You haven't eaten at all lately." Hermione pleaded, her golden eyes still gazing at me in obvious concern.  
  
I shook my head and averted my gaze to my dirty sneakers. "Leave me alone." I said quietly, praying she wouldn't detect the bitter woe in my voice. Apparently she did, and turning to leave, she shot me a saddened expression before descending down the stairs of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
  
I cleared the guilty thoughts from my mind and glanced around at the dusty, worn boxes, filled with things that would either bring tears to my eyes or brighten my day. I hoped it brightened my glum day.

I stood up slowly, sauntering around at the marked boxes. 'Sirius', 'School', 'Friends'. How many were there? A small sigh escaped my lips as I neared an especially ancient box of crumbling cardboard. I turned, about to walk past it when my elbow knocked against it, causing the withering box to fall down in a crash, it's contents spilling over the creaking floor.  
  
I tensed up, glancing immediately at the doorway for any signs of movements. When no one came thundering up, a sigh of relief whooshed through my parched lips. I glanced over the strewn items, and moved my hand to dump the useless items back into the box when a flash of deep red caught my eye.  
  
I dropped the things in my hands and reached for the book, my fingers meeting the soft fabric of velvet. I looked at the gold letters across the cover and a loud gasp emitted from my lips.

_Lilian Samantha Evans_

I instantly opened the little book. Or at least, tried to. I finally noticed the lock at the side after a minute of unsuccessful opening. 'Damn it,' I thought.  
  
There had to be a key somewhere..... Or maybe I could pick the lock? Yes..

I began scanning the floor for a paper clip. Something long, thin, and tiny. Hmm.....  
  
"DAMN!" I cried out, looking at my finger as a tiny droplet of crimson grew on my thumb. I pulled the tiny needle from my thumb and slipped the pin into the lock, searching around and waiting for the.... Ah, there was the click.  
  
Suddenly, a soft yet angry voice echoed around the room.  
  
"Harry James Potter, I forbid you from reading the words scrawled upon the parchment of this book."

I leaped back, another gasp forming inside me. "M-m-om?" I stammered in a disbelieving voice. Was it really her?  
  
"Yes, Harry. This is mum. I'm sorry, but I forbid you from reading this." Harry quirked an eyebrow. Like that would stop him?  
  
"I'm sorry mum, but I'm going to read it anyw-"  
  
"Harry? Harry, who are you talking to?"  
  
I jumped up, clamping the opened book shut as I hid my hands from wary eyes. "Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, cursing myself mentally at my quavering voice.  
  
"Harry dear, are you all right?" I heard her hesitance as she stopped to listen. "I couldv'e sworn I heard.. Oh well.. Dear boy, you've been locking yourself up here for hours! Come on down and have a bite to eat!" called the loving, plump, Mrs. Weasley. Her mane of bright red hair came into view. "There you are. Come along, I won't take no for an answer. We've missed you lately!"  
  
I had no choice but to submit to defeat. I let a tired smile wipe over my features as I said,"I'll be down in a minute Mrs. Weasley." A tiny sigh whooshed out when I saw her nod her head.  
  
"Okay dear. And hurry it up!"

I just nodded my head absently, my hands tracing the velvet of my mother's diary; at least, I assumed it was her diary. Why else would a projectile of her voice prohibit me from laying my eyes on the words that lay within?  
  
A mischievous smirk lit up on my face as I strictly disobeyed her. "Sorry mum, but I'm just going to have to do this." I whispered in apology, not wanting anyone below to hear me. I heard an exasperated sigh whistle through the dusty attic.  
  
"He's just like you James." came a hazy reply.  
  
"Ah, yes. And it seems our dear Padfoot here has taught him a few tricks." A faint laughter could be heard...  
  
"Yes, James, indeed I have. Though he does seem to have a bit of your worried ways." More laughter and a haughty "Hmmph".  
  
My heart sped faster. Were they here? Were they ghosts? A deep yearning broke out inside my as I listened intently. But the sounds faded away, as did the warmness that came over me.  
  
Another sigh escaped me as I opened the book, and a thought came to me; Was this like Tom Riddle's diary? I bit my lip in excitement as I stuffed the tiny book inside the sleeves of my over-sized shirt. I stopped though, as I heard an impatient voice call faintly up the stairs.  
  
"Harry dear, come down now!"  
  
I sighed and called back,"I'm coming Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
A smile thought lost replaced my smirk. If this was what I thought it was, then this indeed was a link to the past...

**----------**

Yesh, terrible wasn't it? So short. -sigh- Oh well. Read and review please.  
  
**Lady Tide**


	2. One Hello

Basically, this would be chapter one. XD Hello! -dances to Swing, Swing- XDD Such a loverly song. Oh, now Happy Endings is on! _One- more thing before I go, Two- the one who loves me so, Three- don't make me count to three again!_ XDDD Sorry. I decided to dubb this fanfiction, A Link to the Past. Yes, I thought it fit well. Even if the Prologue is called that.... XD I think Harry is a tad oOc-ish in this chapter. Review and tell me if you think he is or isn't. .  
  
Thankies to Amour-Lily, Tigris T Draconis, Alanna-of-Olau, Unspoken Prayer, r.3.d.3.m.t.i.0.n, shoret, and jb for reviewing! -huggles all and showers with m00f-ish hats and Evanescence cds- I feel so happy. XD

P.S I guess I could say the swearing might get a tad heavier. He he...

**Edit;;** Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yeah, I'm pissed. I had to re-upload all the fucking chapters, so here you go. Fuck. And sorry about my cursing.

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing. Only my art I think and my actual stories....

----------  
**Chapter One;  
Hello**

"Fucking piece of paper. Let my read the damn thing.." I hissed angrily at the stubborn diary, which refused to reveal the words my mother wrote once long ago. I groaned loudly, combing hand through my black hair as I pulled my fingers through the tangles. I admit, I was looking worse than ever, my face much paler and my body much thinner. But I felt no different on the inside.  
  
"Dammit." I cursed silently, as I perched precariously on the edge of my four-poster. I heaved out a long sigh and glanced out the stain glass window.  
  
Back at Hogwarts... the one place I used to dream and long for... But not anymore. Hogwarts was just another place, filled with happy and sad memories. Filled with love and hate, with mysteries and.... just memories. I gazed down at the grounds, from the glistening waters of the lake, to the homely little cottage of Hagrid's, then to the howling Forbidden Forest.  
  
I was alone this night; Ron was receiving last-minute homework answers from Hermione. I rolled my emerald optics and then glanced down at the book that lay in my hands. Green clashed with red, and I narrowed my eyes slightly. Oh how my heart yearned to look upon the words inscribed in this diary. Well, at least, I thought it was a diary. I mean, it had the look of a diary. Oh well.

I let out yet another sigh, thoughts brainstorming themselves into my head. I knew the book didn't answer to a blot of ink. That only a black stain upon the yellowing pages. The only sign of use was the date, scrawled in the corner.

**June 7, 1987**

Yeah...a lot like Voldermort's old diary. A thought jolted me, and my eyes widened at the thought that sent my heart on a rampage of beatings. Maybe my mother's...memory was stored in here. Like Tom Riddle... But wait... that would mean she woud be able to reply to me using the ink on that page.... Hmm....  
  
I opened the book again, staring at the blot of black just sitting there. Damn, couldn't mum have left something- anything- some clue as to how to work that confounded thing? Sadly, no...  
  
I sighed stopped my movement, as I heard footsteps ascending the stairs. I quickly leapt from the cotton sheets and stuffed the crimson book into my suitcase, just as the door creaked open.  
  
"What're you doing Harry?" came the jovial voice of Ron. I forced a grin upon my face and turned around from my seat on the carpet. I glanced over my ole' pal, from his bright red curls to his electrical blue eyes. I noted the inches he had added to his height. Whew, I didn't know the boy was that tall! I shook my head once more, wondering just how much I missed during my time of seclusion. I grinned at him, hoping the lie I was living didn't shine in my eyes. Then again, Ron could be pretty thick-headed at times, so it'd be a miracle if he noticed anything.

"Ahh, nothing mate." I said in the same barren tone. Ron smiled sadly, and reaching me in three strides, he crouched in front of me, one rough hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"Harry. If you ever, and I mean ever, need me, just come to me. You can tell me anything, you can trust me. I just want you to know that. That you can trust me. Trust me to be there in your time of need." He watched me searchingly, pointedly, and after no reply from me, left the room as easily as he did enter it.  
  
And I never loved my best friend more than that moment.

**----------**

"Ronald! I told you to stop that incessant racket!" snapped an overly-irritated Hermione. Ron and I, are hands snapped behind us in unknownst terror. I don't know, but Hermione, though as small and timid as she was, she had this certain.... looming, imposing temper. Sort of like Mrs. Weasley's.  
  
"Damn, 'Mione, we didn't bloody do anything. Aww, fuck." He added as an undertone to me, his hands pushing the fake wands into my hands behind our backs. I smothered my slight laughter with a hand as Hermione's eyes widened at Ron's comment.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you curse one more time, I swear I will write to your mother at once!" Ron's brows furrowed in annoyance. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'Another row.'  
  
"Damn it, Hermione, I have the right to swear all I want. Fuck, fuck, fuck. And how come you never blow up at Harry when he curses?" cried out an ill-tempered Ron, gesturing in irritation with his hands. My pale cheeks burned a red as I found myself dragged into the quarrel. I turned my sight to my dirty sneakers, slightly shrouded by my long robes.  
  
I glanced up to see Hermione's cheeks flush. I quickly turned my gaze back to the floor, toeing the long carpet.  
  
"That's because I never hear Harry cursing! I mean, don't you have the decency to tone your language down a tad in my presence?!" she spluttered, her hands waving around dramatically. I narrowed my eyes, turning slightly to have both Ron and Hermione in my view. Why did they have to bicker so much? I sighed exasperatedly as the two barrelled on, insulting each other, resisting the biting urge to yell at the two. Nah, that would be a bad idea... Hermione would not show mercy on me today if I yelled. I fell down into the squishy armchair, seeking warmth from it. Before I knew it, I slipped into unconcious sleep, despite the persistent shrieking and mindless chatter.

_A tall lad of about five foot eight ran walked down a dimly lit hall. Emerald eyes grazed around in earnest, with a touch of fright twisted into his eyes. His pale hands grasped a shabby piece of parchment, his gaze flickering down every few seconds. His eyes suddenly widened, as he read the name on the Marauder's Map._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_His breath came out short and ragged, very loud, with a twist of blazing fury blending with his breathing. The Dark Lord was there. But he couldn't be.... he was in hiding... But... The tall boy stopped as the click of high heels echoed relentlessly and the swish of billowing robes swaying around the shrouded intruder.  
  
"Harry..... Harry Potter...." came a taunting, snivelling voice.  
  
Harry jerked around, his wand whipped out. But wait... That wasn't his wand.. That was the red diary....  
  
"I know what you have Harry. Give it to me. Give it to the Dark Lord. Give it to the only one who can relate with your pain...."_

_Harry couldn't stop the trembling from his body... No.. he wouldn't. He would not give this book to Voldemort...  
_

_"I know how to reveal it's secrets Harry. I know how to erode away the pain that has come to rust over your body.... Give me the key to destorying the prophecy._

_"I-I will n-not." He answered, his voice shaking terribly. 'Curse this stupid fright,' he thought in red anger._

_"Harry.... stop fighting with yourself. Give it to me.... It is the right thing to do.... Join me..._

_"NO!!"_

I woke up, my eyes bloodshot and crazed. My onyx black hair stood on end, messier than ever. I shook my eyes, noticing the unfocused look of everything. My hand instantly reached up to conceal the buzzing scar upon my forehead, but I was stopped by something. Or someone, I should say. I finally realized the strong arms that clutched my forearms in a taut grip. A blurred figure placed placed my glasses upon the bridge of my nose. I blinked my eyes as everything grew focused.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong? What happened!?" cried a worried Hermione over Ron's broad shoulders. I noted the concern in her eyes and twitched my leg, mostly out of habit. I didn't answer her, as I realized my heart was galloping at a worrisome speed. I slowed my breathing and took a deep breath.  
  
"Harry! Tell us what's wrong!" Hermione cried once more, this time a tad impatient. I slowly looked up, my eyes meeting my two friends' one by one.  
  
"I had another dream... Or nightmare I should say." I said quietly, being a bit cautious as to who might be listening. Who knows? There were a couple who hated me, even a few Gryffindors. I would not want to promote my disturbing dreams about.

"Another dream?" Ron's hands relaxed about me a bit. I glanced around, wondering if anyone was watching. Thank goodness; none were watching us that I knew of.  
  
Hermione began to bite her lip in thought; a strange habit of hers. Thought not was strange as my leg twitching. Her golden orbs turned on me as she asked the question I had been dreading.  
  
"What was it about?"

My eyes grew shifty as I gazed around me, not meeting her eyes. Damn it... If I didn't look at her, the lass would know I was lying. I decided to meet her eyes, if only for a second.  
  
"Well.. I was walking down a corridor, and I was holding the Marauder's Map, and then, I heard," I faltered, searching my mind. I didn't want to tell them of the book just yet. "-I heard something like.. a snake slithering down the corridor. She was hissing like mad, and then she came at me. Mind you, the thing was enormous, much like the basilisk, yet not." I was too caught up in the lie to start now. My hands were now waving in indication. "And then she seemed to leap at me, and her protruding fangs came down to sink into me. I cried out,'No!' and then I woke up." I noticed Ron's large hands had left my shoulders.  
  
Hermione's brows were raised in disbelief and slight suspicion. Damn, had I overdone it? She finally nodded her head, putting a hand to her temple.  
  
"Ahh, it's just a normal nightmare." She said, a relieved smile upon her face, gracing her rather doe-like features. I glanced at Ron, who was just staring at me.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. Seeya in the morning." She called as she gathered her books, stalking up the winding stairs to the Girls' Dormitory. I watched as that mangy Crookshanks followed her up before turning to Ron.  
  
He was staring at my goofily. I raised a eyebrow slightly and sat silent for a moment, only to watch as Ron's face grew goofier.  
  
"What?!" I finally snapped, wondering what the hell he was smiling about.  
  
Ron shook his head, raising an orange brow. "Nothing mate. But you dreamt of a snake? What was she doing, snogging you and you said no?" Ron laughed and shook his head. "I'm going up now mate. Seeya later."

Both my eyebrows were raised as I nodded, watching Ron's back retreat upstairs.  
  
Well, I had a little time alone. I put a hand in my pocket, expecting to find the red book there, though I knew it was upstairs in my suitcase. I jumped when I found my hands close around the same velvet material. _How the hell..?  
_  
I slipped it out, glancing about the slightly empty common room. Ah, why would they be watching me? I took a deep breath and opened the book, still unlocked from the day I found it.  
  
Hmm.... I glanced about once more and stalked over to a table, sighing in victory as I found a stray quill. But no ink, only a measly, empty bottle. I groaned, in defeat this time, and searched around. I didn't noticed the last person depart from the common room; I was busy searching for ink, as I said before. No bottles were nearby, when a thought entered my mind. Hmm... blood could be suited as a perfectly fine ink-substitute. I glanced around slyly, then grabbing the quill, dull as it may be, I tried to pierce the skin upon my pinky.  
  
Wait.... this quill had been dipped in ink. I would not risk poisioning myself just for a bottle of my blood. I narrowed my eyes around and crouched down on all fours, my fingers searching deftly for anything sharp. A pencil? No good. More risk of poisioning. A paper? No way, papercuts killed! Hm.... a needle? Perfect.... but just to be safe, I used my wand to cleanse the sharp needle. Before I knew it, I had pushed the fine point into my the thick muscle at the base of my thumb. I flinched slightly as it penetrated my skin. Ahh, but the feeling of the crimson blood flowing against my skin. So blissful... I shuddered, glad that no one was here to witness this slightly sick scene.  
  
I hovered my thumb over the empty ink bottle, watching as the scarlet droplets gathered inside. I licked my lips in anticipation and watched as the bleeding suddenly ceased. I took up the quill, and dipping it into the bottle, I began to scrawl upon the lemon hued parchment.

_Hello, I am Harry Potter._

I stopped writing as a loud gasp formed in my throat. I read the fading words that had been inscribed upon the parchment.

_**Hello Harry Potter. I am Lily Evans.  
  
******_

----------

Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! If not a terrible cliffie. XD Oh well, I hope you liked this horrendous chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I have been so happy at all the reviews chapter one got. You don't know how much my day has brightened. XD

**Lady Tide**


	3. Two What's going on?

-dances around crazily- So many reviews! It's making my head spin with happiness! Sorry, just so happy. XDDDDD -coughlaugh- Well, thankies to:  
  
Unspoken Prayer, jb, Forktopchick, Tigris T Draconis, Princess-Scarlett-Sapphire, Alanna-of-Olau, r.3.d.3.m.p.t.i.0.n, madderthanyou, and my wonderful friend Fox Lady! -huggles Fox-  
  
P.S Sorry I took-eth so long! My muse likes to ditch me at dire times of needs. XD

**Edit;;** Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yeah, I'm pissed. I had to reupload all the fucking chapters, so here you go. Fuck. And sorry about my cursing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nopes, still own nothing. N-o-t-h-i-n-g. Nothing at all. Well.....I guess I can claim the plot. -snags plot- XD

  
**----------  
Chapter 2;  
What's going on?**

I literally fell down from my chair, a small gasp emitting from my deathly white lips.  
  
Oh my lord.  
  
My mother just wrote to me. My mother just wrote to me! I practically screamed it aloud, but I didn't want to appear crazy to any who might be eavesdropping. I glanced down at the fading letters of my mother's scrawl. Her words appeared in a neat yet fancy cursive scrawl.  
  
I dropped the quill on the table and took a deep breath. '_Don't freak out Harry,_' I thought. '_Don't freak out. Just reply back nice and comfortable._'I took a deep breath and tried to do just that. Though I didn't exactly do this calmly.

_Mom? What's this book? Is it your diary? What does it do?_

I took a deep breath as I waited impatiently, in anticipation for the answer. There it was.. I watched in earnest as the words faded in.

**_I can't tell you Harry._**

My jaw dropped, and I leaned back in slight irritation. Why the hell couldn't she tell me? I glared down at the notebook. Surprisingly, I didn't want to reply to her. I continued to glower at the notebook, my eyes widening a tad when she answered.

**_Harry, please. I can't tell you. Throw this book away._**

I stared at the words upon the page as the comforting scrawl faded from view. "But why! Damn, this isn't fair." I hissed, clenching my fists. I rolled my eyes at the next words that came upon the page, then did a double-take.

**_Harry, I forbid you from swearing in my presence. If you would like to swear with your friends, then do so, but I will not allow you to curse before my very eyes._**

"Merlin's beard...." I whispered, picking up the book, my fingers trembling terribly. Well, I was trembling. My eyes contininuing to broaden as I gazed in astonishment at the book.

_"Hello Harry."_

There, before my very eyes, was the image of my mother smiling at me from the book. Her almond shaped optics of a green hue twinkled as if excited, her long mane of thick, crimson curls tumbled gently around her shoulders, and her milky skin seemed to glow in the sunlight around her. She was standing at the glittering waters of the lake, outside of Hogwarts. My heart thumped faster, yearning to be there with her. "Mum?" I whispered, still unable to believe it.  
  
She just laughed, her eyes closing in happiness and a bubbly, infectious laughter emitting from her pink lips. "Yes Ha-"  
  
"Lily, who're you talking to?"  
  
I jumped, literally. "Who was that!?" I asked, careful to keep my voice toned done a bit. My mother just waved my question away, rolling her eyes as she turned to view someone outside the picture. "James, what the bloody hell do you want? I don't have time for kicking your ass right now." she snapped, but a light smile danced around the edges of her lips.  
  
I quirked a brow. And she was the one who forbidded me to swear. Alas, I had figured out who she was talking to; James Potter. My heartbeat sped up even faster, and I contained my urge to jump up screaming aloud.  
  
"Dad...?" came my unbelieving voice, in a hoarse whisper. I watched in excitement as my father strode into the picture, and tears began to well up in my eyes. His messy, unkempt black hair; I unconciously put a hand up to me jet black hair. His large, hazel eyes jumping out mischieviously from under black spectacles. His slightly tanned skin clashed with Lily's fair white. His tall, well-built body, with her small, nimble one. Oh, how perfectly well they went together.

My dad's eyes met mine, widening to a large extent. "H-H-Harry?" He whispered, coming as close to the picture as possible. I began wondering how they saw me. Was I a floating hologram to them, like in those Star Wars movies? Naahh...  
  
My dad turned to my mother, and he took her by the shoulders. "Did you do the Rencontrer le passé curse again Lily?" He asked urgently, gazing deep into her eyes. Lily glanced sideways at me then met his gaze once more. Her head drooped and she looked down at the ground. "Yes." She mumbled, toeing the grass with her sneaker. I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Dad the mischievious one? Oh well, this was interesting.  
  
"Harry, if you'll excuse us for one moment." my Dad said, still looking at me in disbelief. I narrowed my eyes, ready to protest, when he shot me the evil 'eye'. "Now Harry."  
  
I nodded my head, walking a few feet away. I slumped down against the sofa, trying my hardest to listen to their conversation. Alas, I only caught bits and pieces of it.

"_Lily, you know..... illegal spell.... from the past!" "Damn it.... I know it's... illegal, but.... who cares! At least we can..... No, James!"_

Illegal spell? Past? What can they do? Holy.... I paused as I gathered bits and pieces of the puzzle. I stopped suddenly, as loud voices began to shout from the book. I leaped up, nearing the book. Damn it, I didn't want all of Gryffindor to hear this.  
  
"Damn it Lily, you know what could happen! Even if we're from the past, that's still a bloody illegal spell! Harry will not keep this book- No, he will throw it away! I will not endanger him!"  
  
"Just shut the hell up, I know what could happen! I went through many safety precautions to make sure nothing of that sort would happen! I wanted Harry to have something to remember, something to know, just in case we aren't there for him later. Don't you get it?!"  
  
The voices began to die away as I stopped, listening in shock to their conversation. Endanger me? They WERE from the past? They didn't know they were dead? They didn't- My thoughts broked off in the middle of it's train of thought as their voices, fading away still, suddenly ceased.

_What was going on?  
  
_**----------**

****

I know, 'twas a short chapter. -sigh- I promise to make up for it. Yet another empty promise. And I was busy trying to think of something to put here forever, and I end up writing everything in one day. -sigh- Oh well. Read and Review! Will make-eth me very happy. He he...  
  
**Lady Tide**


	4. Three Hogwarts' Finest

He he.... I have so many ideaaaaaaas...... So, there will be two more stories, A Link to the Present; Hermione's Story, A Link to the Future; Ron's Story. I just have sooooo many ideas for these two. and this one Oh, what am I doing? I have to finish this one first! Oh whatever. I'm just going to work as hard as I can, but at my pace of course.  
  
So, my friend Fox gave me ideas for this fanfiction, so thankies my wonderful friend! So, we have things coming up.....  
  
;; Not too many reviews for last chapter. Alas, none at all. Oh well, life is how it turns out to be.

**Edit;;** Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yeah, I'm pissed. I had to reupload all the fucking chapters, so here you go. Fuck. And sorry about my cursing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Nopes, still own nothing. -remembers plot- Oh, I own the plot thing of course. Not really.... XD  
  
**----------  
Chapter Three  
Hogwarts' Finest**

"Harry James Potter! If you don't wake up this instant, I swear, I will throttle you in your sleep!" shrieked an infuriated Hermione. My green eyes snapped open to see Hermione's red face, and an uncertain Ron behind her shoulder. Where was I? I glanced blearily around and remembered the common room.  
  
The notebook. The diary. My parents.  
  
All that happened _last night_?  
  
I let out a tired sigh and put a hand to my forehead, only to be pulled up by Hermione instantly.  
  
"We're going to be late if you don't ready your arse up this minute!" She cried, shoving me up towards the Boys' Dormitory. I rolled my eyes and dragged my weary body up the stairs, groaning with each step.  
  
"Damn it." I hissed as I stumbled into the spherical room. I staggered towards the bathroom, splashing cool water onto my face. Glancing down at my robes, I swore silently at the tiny splotch of blood. "Damn, damn, damn."  
  
I walked to my suitcase, grabbing a clean set of robes, which I changed as quickly as possible into. As I grabbed my bookbag, I heard another shriek from Hermione.  
  
"Damn it 'Mione, I'm coming!!" I hollered loudly as I darted down the stairs.. _'Crazy woman._' I thought. '_Why can't she be sentimental again?'  
_  
"Stop cursing and let's go!" Hermione snapped, leading the way to the Portrait door. I fell in step with Ron, who flashed me an expression of apology.  
  
"Must be that time of month mate." He whispered as he strode to catch up with the snapping girl.

****

"Potter! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" snapped Professor McGonagall, peering at me from under her dark spectacles.  
  
I jumped about a mile in my seat, shaking my head fervently. "Sorry Professor." I said hastily, going back to work. If only she knew how hard it was to transfigure a bird into goblet. That red book, that diary, or whatever it was.... it kept coming to my mind. I couldn't stop thinking of it. It was an endangermen? To who? Me? I let out a sigh of relief when the bell chimed, saving me from drowning in my thoughts.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ron, glancing at me from the side of his vision as we sauntered back to the Common Room. Thank the lord that Transfiguration was our last class for the day. Such a pain in the arse. I looked at Ron, noting the clear concern that had sunken on his face.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I've just been.... thinking a lot more lately." I answered, getting lost in my thoughts once more. That dream with Voldemort... then the diary. Why did I feel they connected?  
  
"Do you like Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah." I answered, not really listening to Ron at all. I came back to reality as I heard laughter about two feet behind me. Turning around, I saw Ron, laughing at me. "Damn mate, you really are thinking! You just said you liked the blonde ferret!"  
  
My mouth fell down in disgust. "I did not. You're just saying that." I said rather stubbornly. Ron just shook his head, coming next to me as we resumed our walk to the Gryffindor Tower. "And you just sounded like 'Mione!" He laughed once more. I just stared at my red-headed friend lazily. For some reason, I didn't want to deal with Ron's laughing fits and jokes today.  
  
"Ron, shut the hell up and leave me alone." I said grimly, striding away from him, wondering why the hell I had said that.  
  
It wasn't me who was talking.

****

**----------  
**  
"Hello Harry."  
  
I smiled down at the moving image of my mother. Once again, she was alone, since it was against my father's orders to even look at the book. Mum was smiling at me sadly, and my heart lurched. Oh, how I yearned to be with them.  
  
"How was school my love?" she asked, and I itched for the warmth a mother could bring. The warmth my mother could bring. I forced a smile upon my face as I said,"It was okay. You know, the usual."  
  
My mother's smile grew even sadder. "Harry, I'm sorry we were never able to be together. But I will try to make up for it now. Take my hand."  
  
My eyes widened as the pages of the red diary seemed to tear open, and the fragile, pale hand of my mother came out, beckoning me to lay my hand in hers. Without thinking, I lay my rough, tanned hand inside her pale, slender fingers.  
  
"Come with me Harry. I won't know you're there, but relive our past. I'll be with you for a little bit."  
  
I was pulled into the yellowing pages of the book, and I then found myself in a room, with nothing in it but oak double doors. The walls were painted a deep crimson, as was the carpet. I jumped when a hand lay on my shoulder.  
  
"Welcome my son."  
  
I shuddered, realizing the words I so longed to hear were rolling off the tongue of my mother. My late mother.  
  
"Mum?" I whispered, turning around to see my mother before. She was clad in a billowing, sleeve-less, white gown, which seemed to illuminate her in a golden light. Her thick mane of red hair glittered in elegant curls, strewn about her shoulders, and her milky skin glowed luminscently. And her eyes- my eyes. I smiled at the beauty of Lily Potter, not noticing the tears streaming down my cheeks. Her hand came up, and her thumb carressed the tears from my face.  
  
"My dear... do not weep." came her melodius voice. Tears were in her eyes, but the defiant woman would not let them fall. "Remember the book you found? Well, Harry, that book- this book for that matter- is a book that was given to me by your father and his friends on our last day at Hogwarts. It is filled with memories and dreams of our years at Hogwarts. My spirit is partially here; well, I can converse with you through this book." My eyes had widened to a great extent by now. Lily lay her hand on my shoulder and continued,"Though we may only be able to talk for short periods, it is a way for us to be together."  
  
"Um... yeah, but..."  
  
Once more, I was cut off, but this time by my mother slipping something into my hand. I glanced down and realized the cold metal to be a silver pendant, that of a lion holding a tiny orb in it's mouth. The orb was filled with red and gold haze, and I looked up at my mother questioningly.  
  
"It's a type of portkey. Tap it three times to unlock it, visualize where you want to go, and it shall take you there. I hope you find as many uses for it as I did." My mother smiled at me, but I saw the pain and conflict inside.  
  
My mind was bursting with questions, and I opened my mouth to speak when a loud noise outside the door startled me. My mother grinned, then pushed me towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you later Harry."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, and once again, I was cut off. I wasn't in the same room. I wasn't in the same place. I.. I was.. at Hogwarts. And before me stood Hogwarts finest.

My father, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"D-dad?" I stammered, striding across the dewy grass to reach the trio. A thought tugged at my mind, and I faintly wondered where Peter was. That slimy, little, no good, pompous prat. I shook my head and came to a stop before the ones I thought I had lost forever. Dad, with his messy, unkempt hair, and his well-built body. He was about an inch taller then Sirius, with large, hazel eyes that twinkled mischievously. Oh, and when I lay my eyes on Sirius, I knew what the girls thought of him at school. Silky locks of deep black that fell neatly into almond shaped optics of a penetrating gray hue. Then the gentle Remus Lupin. Alas, how different he looked as a teenager. Steel blue-gray eyes and wispy, sandy-brown hair, tall, lanky. Yes, it was obvious the three were the heart throbs of their time.  
  
It seemed that I was running pretty fast, for as I ran forward, I collided straight through them.

_Through them?_

I sat on the grass, wondering why I went through them. I stared at three, who were talking in loud, jovial voices. My heart was thumping pretty fast, and slowly, I raised a callused hand, waving it through the black pant leg of Sirius.

It went through him.

I clamped a hand over my jaw to resist myself from swearing. Could they hear me? Most likely not, but I decided to give it a shot.  
  
"Hi Dad!!!!" I hollered at the top of my voice. They continued on with their pranking plans.  
  
A slow grin spread across my face. This was going to one hell of a day.

****

  
**----------**

****  
  
Not a very good chapter, we knows this.... Please read and review. Would greatly appreciate it. Any ideas, comments, suggestions would be greatly appreciated.  
**  
Lady Tide**


	5. Four Books and Surprises

I'M SO SORRY! I have been soooo busy! I just.... I dunno. Please forgive me? I got too attached to our new Xbox. XD  
  
Anyways... this chapter is filled with adventures of The Marauders. Fluff-orama!!!  
  
Any suggestions and such would be much appreciated.  
  
Also, a warning. Slight swearing in this chapter. Aww, fuck it, swearing's everywhere. XX Did I just say that?

**Edit;;** Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yeah, I'm pissed. I had to reupload all the fucking chapters, so here you go. Fuck. And sorry about my cursing.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing....... Except for the plot!!! And thank you for letting me use Raven... More likely forcing me. -ducks- XDDDD

**----------  
Chapter Four  
Books and Surprises**

I watched in slight bafflement and wonder as the Marauders (mostly Dad and Sirius) taunted Severus Snape severely. How could they do that? I had thought the Marauders' to be those of chivalry and valiance. But no- they were much less then that as I continued on, reliving the memories their past.  
  
It seemed funny at first, but as I watched longer, I grew rather ashamed. It all began with Sirius, James, and Remus by the lake, hidden in the shadows of the looming trees. Well, Remus was actually perched on a tree, reading a book on werewolves, while the other two waited in anticipation for their favorite person to come along- Severus 'Snivelly' Snape.  
  
"Shh.. Here he comes!" "Ha, this will kill his pride forever!" "Oh damn, did he see us?" "Shut up you prat!" The two were captured in a flurry of excited whispers. I almost rolled my eyes at the two- always finishing each other's sentences, bickering so casually, flirting as if their lives depended on it. All in all, I was laughing much watching them.  
  
As Snape stalked forward, I was struck by how much of a loner he seemed. Greasy, charcoal hair that hung limply around his terribly pale face. A long nose that hooked queerly at the end, and he was strangely tall and thin, with not an ounce of muscle upon him. His bony fingers clutched a thick, black book and as he settled himself upon the grass, I went forward to catch the title of the book. Moste Potente Potions. I raised an eyebrow and slunk back under the tree of which Remus sat hidden in.

As if on cue, I saw Sirius's wand wave and I heard a faint,"Wingardium Leviosa!" Instantly, Snape began hover in the air, and onlookers about the grounds immediately heard his curses that rang out. He was being floated over to the lake, and with the racket he was making, it appeared the Giant Squid was very much disturbed. A great tentacle swiped out and wrapped it's slimy.... arm about his ankle, throwing him about. His robes had fallen, as had his book, which was caught by the hand's of a deft James.  
  
"Ah.... Now, Snivelly, what would Madame Pince think if she caught you with this smuggled book? From the Restricted section?" he taunted, waving the book about just as the swearing Snape was tossed onto the grass once more.  
  
"Fuck you Potter! Give it back!" He shrieked, lunging at James. My father laughed and side-stepped, waving the book just out of reach from Snape. As one could only imagine, this only infuriated him further. "Give me the damn book Potter!" He hollered, his voice rising with each syllable. Many were still laughing, if rather nervously.  
  
"No can do Snivell-"  
  
"Damn, James, give him the book back!" came a familiar voice. I moved my gaze to see a fuming redhead, my mother. Her green eyes were flashing dangerously and her dark robes billowed about her tall, thin frame like flames. My brows furrowed as I saw two girls run up to join her.  
  
One was short, and tiny, with a fragile-looking form with thick, yet wispy, sandy brown hair that hung around her pale face in gentle waves. Large, luminous blue-gray eyes gazed uncertainly at the Marauders, flashing a look towards Remus with a smile, who returned it. Beside her was a girl, slightly taller with almond shaped green eyes that glinted in fury from the dark shadows of the concealing hood. A large hound was beside her, and he seemed to lick his fangs as he gazed at James's fresh set of robes. He glanced up at the girl and she shook her head as if telling him to wait.  
  
"James Potter, if you don't unhand that book and tell these gits to clear off, Hades will-" began Lily, but she was cut off by a suddenly fearful James.  
  
"Hades? Damn, Raven, keep him away from me!" He edged away, only to bump into a Sirius, who was staring at the hooded girl, a mixture of fear and admirance in his eyes. I raised a brow and watched the group. The crowds of students were seperating, going there own ways, and soon, no one was left except for the three girls, Snape, and the Marauders'.  
  
"James, drop the book or Hades will attack. He awaits my signal." came the slightly amused voice of the hooded girl. Her finger was poised, prepared to send Hades on the attack. I moved a bit closer and continued to listen. Dad just glared at the girl then dropped the book.

"Don't you dare-" A second later, Hades had tackled James and was wrestling the struggling and yelling boy, all the while sinking his jaws into the now tattered hem of James's robes. Laughter ensued, and as I looked around, I realized that Snape and the book had disappeared. I glanced towards the castle and caught a glimpse of Snape hurrying up the steps.  
  
"So, Raven, who are you going to the ball with?" asked a slick Sirius. The hooded girl turned to him, and her green eyes seemed to laugh at him. "You, you moron." Sirius immediately turned red by his, ahem, stupid mistake. Laughing, I stepped closer, eager to be around them.  
  
Raven let out an amused laugh and plopped herself down on the grass. She beckoned for the other girl to sit, and soon they were side by side, with Sirius leaning against the tree Remus was sitting on. James of course, was still being attacked by Hades. Raven looked up at Remus, and her hood slid back a bit as she spoke. "So, Moony when do you plan on asking Morgan to the ball?" As if on cue, the girl beside her turned scarlet, as did Remus. Remus coughed, and glanced at Raven before speaking.  
  
"Um, truthfully, I wasn't planning on-" He was cut off by an exasperated Sirius. "Aw, cut the crap and ask her." Lily shot Sirius an angry glare, as if telling him to silence himself. The girl beside Raven, Morgan, let out a nervous laugh, averting her gaze towards the grass. An awkward silence followed, and Morgan soon looked up to catch the gaze of Remus. Her red face grew calm and serene once more and the two seemed to gaze at each other with a silent understanding. Remus bit his lip then nodded.  
  
"Morgan, will you go to the ball with me tonight?"  
  
Morgan continued to stare at him, then smiled, nodding her head. Immediately, Sirius clapped his hands and said,"Great, yet another match set up. Now for James and Lily." He glanced at Lily slyly from the side, and she just stared at him pointedly. After no response, Lily let out an exasperated groan. By now, Dad was sitting on the grass, panting hard whilst staring at Mum in anticipation.  
  
"Fine! If you'll all shut up and stop bugging me I'll go with him!" She cried. James immediately leaped up, whooping loudly. Sirius stared at him, and his laughter died down to a chuckle. "Um.. Thanks Lily." He said, biting his lip.  
  
I glanced over the group again and was struck by how happy they looked. Morgan, now sitting under the tree Remus was in, Sirius, standing behind a grinning Raven, and.. well, Mum and Dad were standing next to each other in an uncomfortable silence. Oh, and Hades staring at Dad's robes in anticipation. A grin was plastered on my face, and I let out a laugh. It was so good, to be here with them all...

**----------**  
**The Ball**

It apparently was an Autumn Ball, and I was so excited just to see everyone together. I, of course, tagged along with the Marauders (where was Peter?) who were all talking excitedly in inaudible whispers. Huddling next to them, I listened in on their upcoming prank.

We were all upstairs in the Boys' Dormitory (Geez, it looked different. More spacious then.) The trio getting ready for the ball. Sirius was busy gelling his hair in the mirror, flashing himself smiles, causing Remus to roll his eyes.  
  
Sirius was dressed simply; loose, black slacks with a crisp, button-up shirt, with long, flowing robes of black fitted snugly over him. The hem was dancing with silver embroidery, and I noticed how he enchanted his eyes to look an evil red. How anyone would find that attractive was a mystery to me...  
  
Remus was standing in front of a long mirror, biting his lip at his outfit. He was clad in slacks similar to Sirius's, only a dusty gray, with a loose, white tunic-top underneath his gray robes. Along the hem and going upwards were various designs and moons in white thread. James was just lounging about on his fourposter, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. I never got a chance to get a good look at his outfit, for just as I was glancing at him, I felt an arm grip my arm.  
  
I was being pulled from the memory! A white light encircled me, and once more, I was in the crimson room. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"Go, Harry! Now! Your friends are coming up to your dormitory, and you can't exactly be found like this. Go!" And with that, my mother faded from my view and I felt something- or someone- push me out, just as she said one more thing. "Come back later."  
  
I let out a cry as I came tumbling back onto my bed, just as the door flew open. I looked up expecting to see the face of Ron, but was met by Hermione's.  
  
"Where the hell were you? What is going on with you? What did you do to Ron?" She snapped, her face strangely red. I was puzzled- how did she get so mad easily? I shook my head and stared at her. She was clutching a book, and I caught the title before she could hastily hide it from view.

Beginner's Guide to Ancient Arithmancy  
  
_What?_

I stared at Hermione as she shoved the book behind her. "Since when do you need a Beginner's Guide to Arithmancy?" I asked incredulously. Her cheeks burned an even brighter red as she mumbled back a reply.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
She looked up and glared at me. "I'm tutoring Malfoy on Arithmancy."  
  
"_WHAT!?!_" I hollered, leaping to my feet. "Why didn't you tell us? Did Professor Vector tell you too?" My blood was boiling. Who knew what Malfoy could do to her!  
  
Hermione hung her head and answered in a small squeak,"No."

I held out my hands as if waiting for more. A small sigh escaped her lips, and her head hung down farther, letting her tawny locks shield her face from me. "He asked me too."  
  
My jaw fell and I stared at her in astonishment. "Draco Malfoy asked you that? Holy shit!" Hermione immediately looked up at me and narrowed her eyes, as if warning me on my language. I smiled a sheepish, apologetic smile.  
  
Hermione let out another sigh and perched herself on the edge of the nearest bed. "Yes. Dra- Malfoy asked me. He seemed genuinely worried." Her face scrunched up in anger as she thought. "Of course, not too worried to stop calling me 'mudblood'." She spat, glaring a hole into the floor.  
  
I noticed her anger and sadness, so I stood up and walked over to her. Sitting beside her, I wrapped one arm around her. "I know it hurts 'Mione. But you can't let him step on you now. He's just another git out there trying to make you fall on your way to success. Don't think about him at all." Where were these words coming from? Me?  
  
Hermione turned and smiled at me, but tears were in her eyes. The salted droplets began to fall, and I brushed them away. "It's okay 'Mione." I embraced her quickly, and stalked out the door, unconscious of my hand slipping the red journal into my pocket.

**----------**

Ack, I promised Fluff. I don't know, things changed. X.x It's alright, next chapter contains fluff- I believe will all the Marauders. evil laugh XDDDD  
  
Damn, it took me decades to find that bloody Professor's name. Professor Vector. Holy crap, it took forever...  
  
And once again, please accept my apology. I have no intention to delete this story. I intend to tie it in with a story I will write after, a HG/DM story. Await the story, 'A Link to the Present'. XDD  
  
Yeah, Something's going on with Draco and Mione. Ahh, but it will not be answered in this story. X.X Well, I guess it will at the end. XDDD  
  
_PLEASE REVIEW. XDDD_

**Lady Tide**


	6. Five Moony & Morgan

Wh00t! Now on Chappeh Five. xx This one will not take forever... I hope.... It's called Moony and Morgan, well, because this chappeh is almost dedicated to them. He he...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. I only own Morgan. And Tyrneavin owns Raven. XD

----------**  
Chapter Five  
Moony and Morgan**

I sidled into the hall and sat snugly into the wooden seat of Gryffindor Table. Lit candles hovered over the heads of the few eating a late supper. I glanced toward my right and noted the very red-faced Ron picking at his food. I bit my lip and tried to catch his gaze. He firmly ignored me and continued to push his peas around his plate. I let out a sigh and stared at the oak table. What had I done?

I shook my head and pushed it away from my mind. '_I'll talk to him later_.I thought as I loaded some Shepherd's Pie onto my plate. I glanced about the Hall, and my gaze fell on a certain Slytherin, who returned the pentrating look.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Such a slimy git... Always thinking he could get the girls, snogging every other female in sight. He seemed to seduce the whole population of girls at school. My eyes narrowed, and flitted towards the door as Hermione stalked in. Glancing back, I noticed Malfoy staring at her. He looked back at me, and I flashed him a look of warning.  
  
Hermione walked towards our table and took a seat in front of me, blocking my view of Malfoy. I smiled at her, and mumbled a 'hello'. She didn't reply, but stared at Ron, who was now staring at us. I shook my head and groaned. What was with all this gazing?  
  
I pushed my plate away, which was still untouched. I nodded at Hermione and left the Great Hall, deciding to snag an hour in my mother's book of memories. As I stalked towards the Gryffindor Tower, thoughts filled my mind, and my heart bubbled with excitement. I was never one for romance, but these guys made it seem acutally interesting. I let out a laugh and came to a stop before the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked in her highly sophisticated voice. I grinned and replied,"Fizzing Whizzbee." She swung open and I ran in, almost leaping up to the Boys' Dormitory. I was halted by an angry redhead though.  
  
"What the hell Harry? What did you do to Ron?!" She snapped at me. My gaze flitted over Ginny Weasly, from her sleek, red curls to her milky, freckled face. I grinned nervously and bit my lip. Damn, Ginny and Hermione were too much alike.  
  
"Umm... what?" I took a stab at the clueless act. Ginny glared at me and shook her head. "Oh no, don't play with me now Harry! What did you do? He's so ticked at everyone for bloody sakes!" My eyes widened at her behaviour and I took a step back.  
  
"I just got mad, okay Ginny? I was really ticked and I wasn't thinking right, and I blew up at him, okay? It wasn't that big of a deal!" I snapped, feeling my temper rising up.  
  
Ginny's glare deepened and she shook her head. "Weren't thinking? Not that big of a deal? Oh, fuck it isn't! He's yelling at everyone and he bloody won't talk to me anymore!" Her face grew redder by the second, but she didn't stop there. She took a step forward and jabbed a finger into my chest. "You think you're the only one suffering, eh? Well, guess what? You're not, you bloody bastard! We all loved Sirius, but you just want to be the center of attention!" She yelled, stepping even closer. She raised her hand, and by instinct, I caught it before it could strike. My eyes gazed intently into hers and I whispered hoarsely to her,"I know that, Ginevra."  
  
Ginny instantly quieted at the use of her name and looked away. My fingers were still intertwined about her wrist, and gently, I released her. She looked up at me, and bit her lip, as she whispered,"Then why do you do it?" I searched her eyes as my hand fell to my side. "Because it hurts."

"It hurts us all, Harry." she said quietly, and I felt something warm slip into my hands. Glancing down, I realized it to be her hand. I looked up at again and gently pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry Ginny." I quickly ran up the stairs and locked myself into the Boys' Dormitory, my heart speeding fast.  
  
For the first time, I had seen Ginny. Not as everyone else saw her, but as she really was. As a young woman.

----------

"Harry, I trust that you won't watch anything you shouldn't." My mother raised an eyebrow and watched me. I grinned and nodded, and once more, I was pushed back where I had left off in the memory.  
  
Only... I was in the Gryffindor Common Room, standing next to three, gawking boys. (Well, to tell the truth, Remus was almost gawking) And before them stood three girls, the third one whom I almost didn't recognize.  
  
Mother stood there, and I was once more struck by her beauty. Long, crimson waves hung in ringlets around her head, and gold crown placed daintily upon her head. She was clad in a fitting dress of glittering white, with a golden hem and long, flaring sleeves that clung to her shoulders. Her eyes glittered that same menacing green, lined with black eyeliner. All in all, Dad stood there, his mouth gaping at her.  
  
Morgan was standing shyly before Remus, her cheeks developing a pink tinge. Her sandy hair was pulled into a messy bun, few waves falling out to fram her pale face. Her luminous, blue eyes were dark, and her dress seemed to fit the vibe she threw off. Her dress was long, of a dark gray cloth, bearing a tint of light blue. The hem was tattered and dragged about her slipper-clad feet, as were the long, flaring sleeves. The dress clung to her frame, then grew loose and billowy just below her waist. There were slashed rips about her mid-drift. She indeed looking hauntingly beautiful.  
  
It took me a while to recognize Raven, as she was wearing a very concealing hood the last time I had seen her. She had long, thick, crimson waves that were pulled into a tight bun, with scarlet curls escaping the bonds and falling beside her eyes. Her eyes were dark, and lined thickly, with a slight curl at the end. She was clad in a long, clinging, black dress, with long sleeves of a netted material. The collar was low, showing a tad cleavage, and around her shoulders was a cape of the same net material, which connected to her sleeves. Sirius apparently liked how she looked, for he whisked her away almost instantly.  
  
James shook his head and took a deep breath, flashing Mother a nervous smile. "You look beautiful Lily." He said softly, offering her his arm. Lily blushed and took his arm. They walked over towards the Portrait, where many were descending to the Great Hall. I glanced back at Remus and Morgan, who were whispering quietly to each other. They soon came to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, and I was soon following Mum and Dad to the Great Hall, with Remus and Morgan not to far behind.  
  
We came to the Great Hall where many couples were dancing, drinking, and chatting... Some even snogging each other senseless. I turned away and walked over to an empty table, close enough where I could keep an eye on each one. Morgan and Remus were standing beside me, so I clearly caught there conversation.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" asked Morgan, smiling slightly at Remus. Remus bit his lip and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. Morgan let out a tinkly laugh and then grinned at him. "That's alright. I'll teach you outside if you want." Remus grinned and nodded, and the two walked out to the gardens. Part of me wanted to go watch the two, but part me wanted to stay here. I shook my head and decided to stay near the dancing Sirius and Raven.  
  
By now Morgan had taken Moony's hands and placed them on her waist, while putting her arms around his neck. The two swayed to the music, and I turned my attention to Sirius and Raven.  
  
The two were laughing and dancing, grinning and I wondered how much one could do all while dancing. Shaking my head, I watched them, leaning against the table.  
  
"Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning?"  
  
"Yes, you have." answered Raven laughingly. Sirius grinned and twirled the girl, continuing on in a pleasant conversation. I noticed a flash of red and I immediately moved my gaze to my mum and dad. The two were laughing and talking in quiet whispers, and I smiled at the sight of them.  
  
"Oh, Moony and Morgan seem to be enjoying themselves." laughed Raven, cocking her head towards Remus and Morgan. Sirius grinned and glanced at them. "Oh, they seem to be enjoying themselves greatly- how can you tell Raven?" he answered in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Morgan and Moony.  
  
The two had stopped dancing and were gazing deeply into each others. A grin grew on my face, and I quickly stalked out towards the gardens, stopping behind the bushes.  
  
They were silent, and my grin grew wider as the drew close to each other. Soon, their noses were barely half an inch apart. Morgan's hand slipped behind Remus's neck while Remus's arms snaked down to her waist, just as their lips met each other. I turned around as I heard a giggling and watched laughingly as Sirius twirled Raven and then bent low, his arm supporting her back. His lips captured hers in a fiery kiss, deepening by the second. I chuckled and turned back to Remus and Morgan.  
  
Ahh... they were still kissing. But it ended abruptly as Remus suddenly pulled away. Morgan stared at him in bafflement and took a step towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Remus?" she asked in her soft voice.  
  
I heard a sigh and then a whisper. "I can't do this Morgan..." Morgan's hand fell to her side and she stared at him. "Remus?" she said again, but this time her voice held the ice of dread.  
  
"I can't do this Morgan." he whispered hoarsely again, his back to her. Morgan stared at him for a second, then turned away, running into the shadows of the castle. I stared at Remus in plain shock and hurried away, praying that Sirius would see what was happening.  
  
Luckily he did. Still kissing Raven rather hungrily, he opened his eyes just as the tiny figure of Morgan ran into a secluded hall. He glanced back at Remus then dropped Raven as he ran towards Remus.  
  
"Sorry Raven!" He called back to Raven, who sat there grunting. Raven glared at him then saw the lone Remus. "Oh no... He didn't." She turned and ran into the secluded hall. How she knew Morgan was there was a mystery to me.  
  
I looked around and decided to go after Sirius and Remus. 'What is going on?' I thought in bewilderment. I ran towards the garden and came to a stop a foot away from a stone bench, that of which Remus and Sirius were seated upon. Remus sat there, his head in his hands, muttering to Sirius. I leaned forward, eager to hear of the night's events.  
  
"I'm afraid, Sirius. What if she finds out I'm a werewolf? Would she stay with me? And if she did, what if I hurt her? I know Morgan well enough to know that she's suffered a lot, and adding physical pain won't make this any better." As he sat, Remus shuddered, and I stared at him; he left her to protect her? And he left her out of fright? I shook my head, wondering where Morgan was in the world today.  
  
Sirius stared at Remus and shook his head in disbelief. "Remus, you're the best thing that's ever happened to Morgan. You can't just, make her happy for a few moments then drop her in the dirt like that." Sirius stopped at the irony of his words. Remus was staring at him like,'_You do it everyday_.' Sirius sighed and put an arm around Remus. "Mate, yeah, I like Raven. I think I love her. But I'm too much of a coward to really admit that to her. I know it hurts her when I start shagging other girls, and sometimes I ask myself, 'Why?' Well, I don't have a reason. I don't want you doing this to Morgan." With that shocking speech, Sirius stood up, patting Remus on the back. "You better find her. Because no matter what, Morgan would stay with you. Even if you were a crazed patient of St. Mungo's."  
  
I stared at Sirius, then turned my gaze to Remus. 'Wow.' I thought, and I turned to hurry over to the hall that Raven and Morgan occupied. As I hurried into the shadows, my eyes adjusted to the dark and noted a redheaded woman beside the huddling girls. I sauntered over and listened to the rest of their conversation.  
  
"Look, Morgan, Remus is just scared..." Raven looked at Lily, and Lily nodded. "Morgan, you see, Remus is a..." She faltered, glancing once more at Lily, who nodded grimly again. "Remus is a werewolf."  
  
Morgan's jaw dropped, as did mine. "Holy shit!" I whispered. Raven and Lily knew? I mean, I knew Mum knew, but I thought she found out... well, a lot later. And how the hell did Raven know? I shook my head and yearned to listen.  
  
"He's a werewolf? That's why he's always gone on... Oh my lord... He was just afraid for my safety!" Morgan cried, and standing up, she ran off outdoors, me following closely behind. She couldn't find Remus- neither could I! As she darted out of the gardens, I saw that she led me to the lake.  
  
"Remus?" her faint voice called. I noticed the tremble, and I felt my heart sadden at her voice. She stood there before the lake, her large eyes gazing at the glistening water. Thunder rumbled in the the darkened, night sky, and I heard a faint yell in the distance. Turning, I saw a panting Remus jog up slowly.  
  
"Morgan!" He called hoarsely, but was immediately interrupted by Morgan throwing her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "I'm sorry I ran Remus." she said softly, her voice muffled. She popped her head away and looked up at Remus. "But I have to ask you something."  
  
Remus nodded slightly, and I noticed how his face seemed to freeze with dread of her words.  
  
"If you were holding a deadly secret, and were afraid to let yourself love me because of it, you would fear for my safety and try to protect me, right?" She paused, searching his eyes. I heard a gulp, and Remus nodding his head, blatantly trying to avoid her searching gaze. She took a deep breath and continued. "But you would protect me by saying we couldn't do this." She caught his gaze, and held it, still searching for an answer. Remus nodded slightly, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. "But I can make my own choices. I am willing to take any risk that comes with just being with you. Please respect my wishes." Her voice had gotten lower, and she was now gazing fixedly into his eyes.  
  
"I'll love you no matter what."  
  
Morgan stood high upon her toes and encircled her arms around his neck, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Remus was surprised by this, it seems, and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the kiss with just as much fire. I watched in glee, laughing every now and then as the kiss deepened. Remus pulled her closer, and his tongue begged entry into her mouth. I stared and then turned away as their tongues danced together. "I'd better go..." I said quietly, and I staggered away to the castle.  
  
_How did I leave again?  
  
_I shook my head and groped for the lion pendant. There it was... I pushed thrugh my memory and recalled what to do. "Tap it three times." I whispered quietly.. Tapping the pendant three times, I visualized my destination; the Boys' Dormitory. I vaguely prayed that none would be there, just as I felt some hard jerk my navel forward. I closed my eyes tight, hating the whizzing sensation that spilled over me.  
  
Crying out as I hit my bed, I tumbled onto the plush floor. The door suddenly squeaked open, and I heard a tentative voice.  
  
"Harry?"

----------

:) Likey? Not much of a cliffhanger. xx Tyrneavin helped me a lot. Thankies Fox! X) Yeah, this chapter is mainly dedicated to my Moony and Morgan. -sighs dreamily- I have so much planned for them. Harry seems kinda sick here, doesn't he? XDD Well, PLEASE **REVIEW**! Yeah, I know the story got really crapped up, but I fixed it up and added the chappies. Please, please, please **reviewwww**!!  
  
**Lady Tide**


	7. Six Painful Memories

.. Not a single review. It distresses me, really. ( Yeah, I'm in my immature mood right now. Yeah, and I'm also annoyed, though I don't know why. -sigh- Maybe it's because my computer is crapping up on me. I don't know. Sorry I took so long. oo Been so... busy, strange as it sounds to meh ears.  
  
Whoops, **edit;; **Got one review. :) Thanks.  
  
I guess I can say that there is fluff here. He he.. And shall we remember the cursing?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and such all belongs solely to J.K. Rowling. Not a thing belongs to me except for Morgan, and Raven belong to my loverly friend Fox. :)

**----------  
Chapter Six  
Painful Memories**

"Harry?"  
  
I jerked around, only to see the plump form of Neville Longbottom. "Hey Neville." I said in a relieved tone, panting heavily. I glanced up at him and frowned as he stared at me. "What?!" I finally burst out, impatient with the staring and silence. Neville shook his head and muttered,"Never mind."  
  
I raised an eyebrow as he left the room, and I wondered what time it was. Glancing out at the open window, I pushed the red curtains aside to have milky moonlight spill over my face. Sighing, I sat down at the window seat, gazing out at the glistening waters of the lake. The illuminating stars twinkled gently in the night sky, and I thoughts whirled through my head.  
  
What ever happened to Morgan? Weren't she and Lupin together? And Raven? Sirius obviously liked her, but then again, there was no knowing. I felt my head drop into my hands, and I let out sigh. I want to know. The truth. I wanted answers.  
  
A loud grumbling resounded, and I looked down and realized how ravenous I was. Shaking my head, I fell down before my suitcase and prayed that I still had a few sweets from Honeydukes'. Finding a packet of chocolates, I ripped it open and stuffed my mouth hungrily.  
  
Footsteps neared the door, and I halted, waiting in tense silence to see who was coming up. The door slowly opened, I recognized the person to be Ron. I grinned at him, but I just got an angry glare in return. "Umm.." I started but I was cut off by the angry voice of Ron.

"Shut up Harry. I don't want to hear your lame excuses anymore." Tense silence followed Ron's outbreak, and I stared guiltily at the floor. "Look, Ron, I'm" Ron cut me off once more with a sad shake of his head.  
  
"I can't believe you Harry. I can't except your apology, I just can't! Not after what I've always had to do. Live in your shadow, always be cluelessly thick. Yeah, you probably loved me like that, didn't you? I was your puppy dog, and you just used me!" Ron was shouting now, and I stared at him, disbelief all over my face.  
  
"Is that what you think?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. "That I just use you? I value your friendship above everyone else's! You are probably the only one-"  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! You value my friendship, eh? Where have you been the past couple days? You probably don't know what's even been happening at school, your so thick in the head!" I stood up, my anger on the brink of explosion.  
  
"Yeah, you know, if I was so thick in the head, I probably never could've done all those things! You remember don't you? Hmm, let's see." I said, sarcasm dripping all over my voice. "Ah, yes, I remember! There was the Sorcerer's stone in out first year, then the Basilisk, then Peter, then the rising of Voldemort, and then, Sirius dying!" I hollered. Ron stared at me, shaking his head.  
  
"And if you don't remember, it was _your_ bloody rat that caused Voldemort's rising! Oh, and it was _your_ sister in the Chamber of Secrets! And it was _your_ father I saw getting attacked last year!" I screamed all this, fury pulsating throughout my body. Glaring, I turned on my heel, stalking out the room as the bag of sweets fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
I hurried down the stairs, and I heard someone calling me as I ran out the Common Room. Not caring to see who it was, I stalked angrily throughout the corridors. My body was hot with anger, and I came to a stop in a dimly lit corridor. Leaning against the stone wall, I closed my eyes as a wave of anguish washed over me.  
  
"What have I done?" I moaned, tears stinging at my eyes. Guilt pounded in my stomach, and my heart rampaged wildly from my fast pacing. I felt myself slide down to the floor just as I felt yet another wave of emotion.

Hate.

Hate for myself. I had turned into something horrible. As the tears slid down my cheeks, I felt a shadow fall over me, and a petite figure crouch down before me, putting a soft hand to wipe the tears away from my face. Looking up, The hovering candles shifted slightly, spilling an orange glow over the face of what I felt was my rescuer.

Ginny Weasley.

My head hung as she moved her hand away. "Harry.." she whispered quietly. Even more guilt crashed against my insides, as if it were the thunderous waves of the ocean. I glanced at her, and she placed her hands on my forearms, pulling me to my feet gently. "It's okay." she said, her haunting yet calming voice said. My gaze fell over her and I soon felt the guilt melt away into a faint gnawing. Her doe brown eyes seemed to gaze at me in an understanding, and her touch left me wanting more. "Ginny..." I said quietly. She looked up at me, and the smile on her face faded slightly.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Say it again." I said, my eyes slipping to a close. "What?" "Say my name again."  
  
Without hesitation, she complied, and I relished the word rolling off her tongue. Before I knew it, I opened my eyes and found myself drowning inside her. Dipping my head down, I brushed my lips against hers, my arms slipping down to her waist. Ginny melted against me, and her arms wrapped around the nape of my neck, causing shivers to tremor throughout my body. My tongue soon began to yearn to enter her mouth, and her lips parted slightly. Her fingers began to comb through my hair, and I pulled her closer, as if never wanting to let her go. My tongue laced inside her mouth, and as I felt my breaths falling away, I pulled away gently. Ginny shook her head and grinned at me.  
  
"That was rather... Surprising?" she prompted. I let out a laugh, and grinned at her. "Very." I replied. Ginny smiled slipped her hand in mine. I was caught with just how right it felt. My body was warm, and I found myself walking back to the Common Room with Ginny.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I glanced at Ginny and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" Ginny glanced back at me, and then took a deep breath. "Are you alright? I mean, you've been really strange lately." She winced as if preparing for me to blow at her. I bit my lip, and looked at her as we came to a stop before the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"It's just.. I've been caught up in a lot of things." Ginny turned and stared at me. "Normally you, Ron, and 'Mione are always together. And lately, well, you guys have been drifting apart." I looked at her like,'What!?' Ginny sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'd bet if you paid more attention to your friends, you'd notice that they're suffering in many ways a lot like you."

**----------**

I lay in my bed, gazing at the ceiling, wondering what the hell was wrong. I didn't feel right. I didn't feel.. good or kind, or anything. Ginny's words played over and over in my mind, and I bit my lip as I understood the truth in them.

I was a terrible person. I was a terrible wizard. I was a terrible friend.

And just knowing what I was made it worse.

The snores of the others rang in my ears. I turned on my side, and my emerald gaze fell on Ron. He was sleeping comfortably, and my heart plummeted as I watched him. I probably lost him as a best friend. I had ruined our friendship... And Hermione... I never talked to her anymore.. And to make it worse, she had to spend hours with Malfoy. Who knew what torment she was going through? I truly had messed things up... And things were probably never going to be the same.

Sighing, I pulled myself under my blanket, praying for sleep to come to me. I would try my hardest to fix things.

**----------**

"Hermione!"  
  
A tawny head turned around, and concern filled me at the fear she hid in her golden eyes. "Harry?" She said timidly. I raised an eyebrow then rested a hand on her shoulder gently. "Are you all right 'Mione?" I asked, peering into her eyes. Even more fright filled her, and she tried her hardest to hide it. "No." She said, almost hastily. She pulled her book bag higher onto her shoulder, biting her lip in worry.

I kept my arm on her shoulder, then straightened, nodding. I never noticed how much taller I was than her before. I shook my shoulders slightly and grinned at her. Her fright slipped away, and a timid smile crossed her face.

We were both in a corridors. Not many students were out, as it was the weekend, but I knew better than to assume Hermione was taking a break. "Where are you off to?" I asked, jovially, just as we started making our way through the corridor. Hermione tensed slightly, and I once more notices the hesitation.  
  
"I have to tutor Draco in the Library..." She said softly, her eyes cast to the floor. I bit back the angry words that threatened to roll off my tongue. "He hasn't... hurt you.. in anyway, has he?" I asked cautiously. Hermione cast a horrified look at me. "No! Of course not! I mean, the occasional name calling, but nothing much.. He he.." I couldn't pretend not to notice her nervousness now.  
  
"Hermione, you're not telling me something." I said as I took her hand, indicating her to stop. Hermione's eyes hardened, and tears gathered. "Let go of me. You're the one not telling me or Ron anything!" She spat, in anger. I kept my grip on her wrist. "What?"  
  
"You've been ignoring us for weeks! You don't know what the hell's been going on, and frankly, it ticks me off. I know for a fact that Ron feels hurt and abused by your... dam-" She broke off, pulling free from my grasp. Her glare deepened, and she raised a hand, as if to punch me. I instantly drew back, remembering Draco in our third year, but she just shook her fist angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I snapped, my anger rising. Hermione glowered at me, and for I second I saw through her hardened shell to see a broken girl. Realization hit me.  
  
"Draco did something to you, didn't he?!" I gasped, in shock. Hermione's glower turned to an expression disgust and hate. "No...." She finally whispered quietly. "It's my family." Her voice was breaking, and as she stood there, I saw how frail and.. broken she looked.  
  
"'Mione, what happened?" I asked hoarsely, taking a step forward. She instantly took a step back.  
  
"My mum died. After she remarried." Tears were spilling freely down her face, and my jaw dropped. Hermione stared at me a second longer, then ran off. I stared after her, in shock.

**----------**

Her mother died. Leaving her with someone Hermione barely knew.  
  
And I felt worse than ever.  
  
I was the worst person on earth. The last remnants of my heart were crumbling, it seemed, before my eyes. The last things I held dear to me- all slowly dissipating into air. Tears clouded my vision, and I fell to the lush grass, sobs escaping me. The gray sky rumbled, the dark clouds hovering hauntingly over the castle grounds.  
  
The book was taking a hold of my life. It was slowly taking away the last things I needed to live, to survive.  
  
Taking in a shaky breath, I put a hand in my pocket, taking out the tiny book. I traced the cover, feeling the ocean of sadness in me flood over. Letting out a sigh, I took out my wand. "Accio quill." Minutes later, my bottle green quill fell into my fingers. I let out a sigh of content, letting my feelings and worries escape me for moments.  
  
I reached in my pocket, surprised to feel the small, glass bottle against my fingers. I drew it out, uncorking the small bottle of blood. Dipping the quill into the crimson liquid, I let a drop fall onto the book. A second later, my mother's excited scrawl met mine...  
  
But wait... It wasn't mum's writing. No, it was more liquidy, more calligraphric. My breath caught in my throat as I came to the face of Morgan.  
  
Morgan stared at me sadly. "You must be Harry." She said, and her haunting voice chilled my bones. I stared at her.  
  
Morgan didn't look much different. The same, smoky blue eyes.. Her sandy brown hair, only the waves ended at her neck... Her same, pale, disposition. I stared at her, in awe. And a thought hit me- Why wasn't she with Remus?

Morgan had tears in her eyes. "Just take my hand. I cannot linger her... For I am but a memory, holding yet another unseen memory." Morgan's hand was reaching out, and as I stared at it, I noticed the many scars that lined their way up her arm. I let out a gasp, drawing my hand out of my pocket to trace the scars, but Morgan caught my hand firmly, pulling me in.  
  
I expected to enter a the room where my mother had pulled me into- but no, this time I was pulled straight to the memory.  
  
Thunder rumbled outside, and I stood in an empty common room. Rain splattered loudly against the stone castle, and I suddenly noticed a hunched figure by a desk, crying softly. I furrowed my eyebrows, and stepped in front of the crying person.  
  
My eyes widened when I saw that it was Morgan- and boy did she look like a mess. Her hair was thick with knots, hanging halfway down her back, and her eyes were red and puffy. There were various bruises on her face, and she was clad in worn-out clothes. Her hand held a dark quill, and her tears were falling onto a book of red.  
  
A book of red? The diary!  
  
Was she writing the memory then? I wasn't sure, as she closed the book and reached into a bag beside her, pulling out a fresh parchment, her tears sprinkling upon the yellowed paper like falling rain.  
  
She began to write furiously, and my breath caught in my throat as I read over her shoulder.

_  
Dear Remus and the others,_

_I'm sorry for my sudden disappearance. I have no choice but to leave. If I could tell you details, I would, but I can't. I fear for you, and hold you all dear to me. I cannot bear to lose the last thing in my life worth living for.  
  
Lily- I pray you won't make a fatal mistake in your life. I know you love him- go for it.  
  
Raven- Despite what you think, he loves you. Trust him, and maybe he'll value your trust and friendship even more.  
  
James & Sirius- I know we were never on the best of terms. But you two will forever be in my heart- as the two rascals who made my life amusing.  
  
And Remus... I pray you'll forget me, and forget all the cruelty this world has given you. I just wish I didn't have to be so cruel either. Never forget that love still lingers in this world.  
  
Forever yours,  
Morgan Fanei  
_

Morgan was leaving? Why the hell was she leaving? She loved Remus... He loved her! My heart was pounding as I watched, but the memory suddenly dissipated and I fell inside a small home. I let out a yell as my head started to pound. Searing pain entered me, and I felt like my head was being ripped from my body. The pain soon cleared away, and all my vision was white with the lingering pain.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered where I was.  
  
It was my home... The pale, rose pink walls... The dark oak furniture bearing pieces of artifacts, decorations, china. I was in the living room. It was elaborate, with two fine couches and a pale red rug. There were hovering candles instead of lamps, and in the center of the room sat a family.

_My_ family.

I let out choked gasp, and stared. My father sat beside my mother, and both were tense, as if waiting with an unknown fear. A crawling toddler, about one year in age, sat upon the floor, playing with blocks, smiling and calling for my parents' attention.  
  
I was filled with awe. Here I was, staring at myself- when I was one.  
  
A storm raged out the windows, and I watched in a sad happiness. I smiled as the baby version of myself jumped, with every sound of thunder that roared. But suddenly, a loud crack resounded outdoors, and it was even louder than the thunder itself.  
  
Dad stood up immediately, and he gestured at Mum to grab me. He slowly took out his wand, creeping to the door as Lily grabbed me, running from the room. I stood, in shock, wondering what to do. A strange feeling entered me, and it took me a while to recognize it.

It was fear.

My breath caught in my throat as the door blasted open. A loud cackle sounded as my father fell to the floor. His black spectacles were knocked from his face, and he scrambled to get them.  
  
I stared at the door as a dark, cloaked figure entered. The hooded figure looked up, and I stared in plain fear as I saw those same, slitted, red eyes. Glowing with hate, jeering with pleasure.  
  
Waiting hungrily for his prey.  
  
Lord Voldemort entered the home, snickering at the disheveled James Potter. My father stood up, his wand pointed steadily at him.  
  
"I will." He whispered, pure hate edged inside his tone. Voldemort let out a laugh, a cold, ruthless laugh. His bright eyes gazed in amusement at my father.  
  
"You can't, Potter. And you never will.." came his low, hissing voice. James glared at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but he was halted as Voldemort whipped out his wand, yelling,"Crucio!"  
  
My father fell to the ground, writhing. His mouth was clamped shut, but tears poured freely down his face as he tried to withstand the pain. Anger ballooned inside me, and I threw myself at Voldemort. "DAMN IT!" I cursed, in plain fury.  
  
I turned myself to look at my father, with Voldemort standing over him, his wand at James's temple. "I must say, James, I expected more of a fight with you..." He drawled silently.  
  
James stared at Voldemort, opening his mouth. _"Run Lily!" _He hollered, at the top of his voice. Voldemort let out an outraged cry,"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A flash of green light surrounded the room, exploding loudly. I let out a yell, tears pouring down my face. I couldn't bear it... No.. I couldn't. Letting out a choked sob, I stumbled to my feet, running in the direction that my mum and myself had run to.  
  
I found them in a room, and they were headed for the door, Lily with tears streaming down her face. She clutched her baby, and I let out a curse as I saw the red book folded neatly in her hands. The ran through me, and out the back door.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide.." laughed Voldemort. His clicking heels resounded, but soon blended into the storm as he stepped outside. He raised his wand, aiming at Lily, who was running, and screaming.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
And with another flash of green light, and another distressed wail from myself, I felt something wrench me. Letting out a strangled yell, I was suddenly pulled into a room similar to the one my mother had pulled me into.  
  
Only a woman was before me, with long locks of crimson waves. Her eyes glittered a dark green, but I saw pain and sadness hidden well inside. A dark gem glittered at her forehead... I suddenly realized who it was..  
  
"Raven?" I whispered. Raven smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes. "Yes. And you are Harry. You look like your father- the little rascal. But you have your mother's eyes." A tear sprung in her eye. "I never expected to actually meet you.." She whispered. I took a step forward, but she halted me. "No. Come no further. Just go.."  
  
I let out a yell as I fell. Grunting as hit the dark street, my eyes widened as I saw the scene before me.  
  
Muggle bodies lay everywhere. Blood, gore, debris... Everywhere. Just like the picture of the street in the Daily Prophet three years ago... My eyes widened.  
  
I was on the street where Peter had murdered all those innocent people- muggle and wizard.  
  
Crowds were gathering, crowds of screaming, shouting, crying people. And through it all, my eyes landed on a couple by a scorched, oak tree. A shaggy, black head, with a dark, scarlet head resting on his shoulder. I ran over, my heart beating fast.  
  
"Sirius... Why?" Sobbed a tall, leath woman, her hands clutching the man closer to her. I turned slightly, and I felt my own eyes tear up.  
  
Sirius. The Sirius I knew. The Sirius I had grown to love.  
  
'_Why did you do it?'_ I thought, and tears fell down my face. Shaking my head, I looked closer at the woman, and realized that she was Raven.  
  
Sirius pulled away from their embrace, but he gazed deeply into Raven's eyes. "I didn't do it." He whispered hoarsely. I could see a twinkle of salted tears in his optics.  
  
Raven nodded, her arms falling to her sides. Sirius stifled sob, and took her porcelain hand, resting it inside his rough hand. "Raven Dumbledore Black, I promise, that no matter what happens, I will come back." came his low voice. My heart seemed to rip even more.  
  
Raven looked up at him, her green irises mingling with his gray. "What if you don't?" She whispered. Sirius pulled her close suddenly, brushing his lips by her ear. "I'll still be with you." He pulled her chin gently upward. The two gaze deeply into each other's eyes, and the drew closer. Sirius's lips captured hers, his arms pulling her closer to him, while Raven circled her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer. After a long moment, Sirius pulled away, his tears sprinkling on her pale, wet face as he kissed her brow.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Raven nodded, her face contorted with pain and misery. A loud pop fell in with the roaring screams... And Sirius was gone.  
  
Once more, I was wrenched away from this memory, and I let out a loud grunt as I felt the coarse grass at my neck. I lay there, panting heavily.

_Why had I seen those memories?  
Raven was related to Dumbledore?  
Sirius married Raven!?_

I was confused. Greatly confused. I was frightened. I was sad... I lay there for a while, thinking deeply when I suddenly felt an arm grasp my shoulder.  
  
"Harry! Hermione's missing!"

**----------**

Yet another cliffhanger. oo Yeah.... xD Reviews are absolutely luffed! Umm.. Yeah. I kinda feel the story's moving to fast... -sigh- Oh well.  
  
**Lady Tide**


	8. Seven More Information

Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Yeah, I'll just end my note right here since I'm dying to write the next part of 'the cliffeh'. xDD

**P.S.** Not all of this chapter is in Harry's point of view. And the darn slight swearing thing..

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody in this story, except for Morgan, Zarifa and the plot. Foxeh owns Raven Dumbledore-Black and Hades. And J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and yadda yadda yadda. c-C

**----------  
Chapter Seven  
More Information**

"Harry! Hermione's missing!"  
  
My jaw dropped as I gazed up into the freckled face of Ronald Weasley. "_What!?_" I yelled, and I leaped up, the red book falling from my hand. My eyes were wide, and I grasped Ron by the shoulders, gazing into his electric eyes.  
  
"She's missing! Hermione is missing!" My arms fell down, and my eyes grew glazed as I remembered our previous encounter. '_Is it my fault?'_  
  
I fell back to reality as I felt someone shaking me hard. Letting out a grunt, I stared at Ron. "Did you hear what I just said?" Ron asked me, and I could see fear and hesitance race across his eyes. I shook my head, wondering what else there could be.

"Draco is missing too."  
  
My jaw dropped, and I could almost feel a bone breaking at the rate it fell. My heart was pounding fast, and I let out a gasp of shock.  
  
"Draco? Holy shit! We have to go to Dumbledore!" I started off to the castle, but Ron leaped before me, blocking me from the castle. "Mate, we got strict orders from McGonagall to stay in the Boys' Dormitory." He let go of me as I nodded meekly.  
  
I paced back and forth, pulling a hand through my hair, breathing heavily through my nose. This couldn't be... I pinched my eyes close for a second, then shifted my gaze to Ron, who was watching me, a tear in his eye.  
  
"When?" I whispered hoarsely. Ron shook his head. "About five hours now. The two were supposed to serve detention with McGonagall today... Some row between her and Malfoy..." The tears began to fall from his face. His head hung, and just watching him, so sad, I pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Ron." I pulled away, and began to walk away. I felt his eyes on my back, and I soon heard his breaths as he panted to catch up with me. "I'm sorry too Harry." he said quietly. We, the both of us, walked up the steps to the castle, awaiting more news from Professor Dumbledore, while a thunderous storm raged outside, and in our hearts.

**----------**

Sitting by the rippling waters by the lake rested a red book, and dark, irises were watching the book keenly. A few minutes passed, and as the thunder boomed through the growing night, a large hound with black fur tinged with gray lumbered from the brush, his dusky snout pointed at the book. He bent down, and his jaws grasped the book, and he turned around, bounding into the black of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
It was a dark night- the dusty clouds even lingered over the last shred of light, the moon. The rain dripped through the forest, and the heavenly sounds of a rain forest were shrouded by the howling winds. The hound prowled through the forest, his ears laid back against his head, as if yearning to hear. There- a movement to the left...  
  
The hound let out a wolfish grin, and he came to a stop before a tall, hooded stranger. Bright green eyes glittered, with some sort of glee, as the cloaked person took the book. "Good..."

**----------**

"Harry, Ron, please! You haven't eaten in ages!" complained a red-eyed Ginny. Ron and I were lying on our backs, staring at the ceiling in the Boys' Dormitory. Ginny stood in the doorway, her face covered in dry tears, her bronze curls a mass of swirls and tangles about her. It was so painful to tell Ginny of Hermione's absence, and she had refused to believe it at first. And when she did accept the truth, she had taken to crying in the Girls' Lavatory. All of us, Ron, Ginny, and I, we all had lost our best friend. And it hurt just to know that.  
  
Ginny stood indignantly there, and soon, she strode forward. I turned on my side to stare at her, and I noticed just how.. weak she looked. Like everything going on, like it was all taking a toll on her. And it was- it was taking a toll on the whole wizarding world. Deatheaters were attacking more frequently, but no deaths had occurred- yet.  
  
Ginny took my arm, and also tried to grab Ron's. Alas, he would not let her, and he instead jerked away. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. I sighed and pushed my legs over the side of the bed, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron... Go on down.. Let's just go eat.." A moan was heard, and Ron turned around, I blinked hard, and slowly stood from the bed, as did Ron. Ginny smiled faintly and took our hands, all of us stumbling down the stairs. My eyes groped around the Gryffindors' faces, most of them chatting and laughing. A flash of red caught my eye, and I halted to stare.

The book. The diary.  
  
Dread filled me and I cursed under my breath as Ginny touched my arm. "Harry?" She asked quietly. Ron watched from the Portrait door. I shook my head and followed Ginny and Ron out.  
  
I needed more information.

**----------**

I watched McGonagall apprehensively from the back of the classroom, as she barked at Seamus for transfiguring Neville's hand into a snake's head. My foot was bouncing on the gray floor in anticipation as I waited for the chiming bells to ring. I yearned just wanted to talk to her. I wanted to _know_. I wanted to understand.  
  
"What did you think you were doing!? I gave explicit instructions _not_ to use this incantation on another being, and what do you do? Detention! Two weeks worth! You will meet me in my office at nine!" She glared at Seamus, who was red with embarrassment. Suddenly, the clanging bells chimed, and students scurried to depart from the room, afraid to cross McGonagall's wrath.  
  
"I want a report on the ancient spells of transfiguration, at least two feet long! I want it by Monday!" shrieked the transfiguration Professor. Slowly, the room emptied, and I shook my head at Ron, who nodded when I asked him not to wait for me.  
  
McGonagall let herself fall exasperatedly into her seat, and I cautiously walked forward to her desk, where she briskly began to grade various quizzes. She did not acknowledge my presence, and I gave a little cough. She slowly rested her quill on the wood, and peered up at me through her spectacles. "Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked, and I detected a tad of softness laced in her voice.  
  
"Umm, professor, I was wondering about a few things.." I started. McGonagall watched me, her stern eyes bright with suspicion. She waited, watching me keenly.  
  
"Um, well, do you know anything about Raven Dumbledore or Morgan Fanei?"  
  
Professor McGonagall was completely taken aback. Her jaw fell slightly, and her eyes widened. But she regained her composure fast, and she was soon back to sitting in suspicion. Her eyes narrowed greatly, and she watched me, opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Potter, where did you find out-"  
  
I cut her off hastily. "I was.. uh... researching in the library, and came across their names.. in.. the... one of the yearbooks!" I almost moaned at my lame excuse.  
  
McGonagall's eyes were tiny slits now, and I was hit with just how familiar they looked. I shook my head, waiting with baited breath for an answer.  
  
"Raven Dumbledore is of course, the headmaster's granddaughter. She was very intelligent, but she kept her face shrouded from others. She always had a hound following her, and she was a close friend to... your parents. Not much is known about her, except that she is not to be trusted." Her eyes stayed on me as she took in a breath. "And Morgan Fanei.. Well, she came to Hogwarts very late, in about her third or fourth year. She was also one of my best students, and grew close to your parents, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Raven also... She left Hogwarts in her seventh year... But I don't know much about her either. I haven't seen either since their last year here."  
  
I raised a brow at her... brief summary of the two- if one could call it that. I nodded my head in thank you and left McGonagall to brood about my odd question.

**----------**

I perched on a sink in the Boys' Lavatory, pondering my encounters with the staff of Hogwarts that occurred that day. My book bag was slumped at my feet, and one foot tapped at the stone floor incessantly. I was worried, I was weary, but most of all, I was confused.  
  
I had gone to see Hagrid after that, as Care of Magical Creatures had been our next lesson. As I neared Hagrid's hut, my eyes narrowed. The Slytherins and Gryffindors- something strange was going on. Not a single snooty remark escaped any of the pure blood's lips, and it was then I realized that their Slytherin Prince was missing. Curse Draco Malfoy..  
  
Hagrid watched me, slightly worried and slightly relieved. "'Arry! Where were ya', lad?" came his booming voice. I forced a smile on my face.  
  
"I had to talk with McGonagall." I said, and Hagrid's relief grew on his face. My eyes swept over from his coarse, shaggy hair to the slight bruises upon his face. I took to guessing that his brother, Grawp, was still residing in the forest. I shuddered at the memory of our first encounter. But a sad smile came on my face- It had been Hermione and I who met Grawp that day...  
  
Hagrid nodded at me, and continued on with his lecture. I listened little, but soon Hagrid led us all to an enclosed paddock near the Forbidden Forest. Gasps coursed through out the mingling group, and I stared wide eyed at the creature before us.  
  
A delicate female face gazed at us, and my eyes flew along widening ever so more as her pale flesh blended into deep blue. Heavy plumage of an assortment of colors sprouted from her rump, and long, sleek feathers extended from it's mule body as strong wings. They had long, thick manes of hair, but as my eyes reached the ends of her hair, the strands morphed into even more colorful plumes. Many were gazing at this beauty in awe, as was I. All thoughts left my mind as I stared at them.  
  
Hagrid grinned toothily at us from the fence. "Beau'iful, is'n't she? This 'ere be an Al Burak, and 'ey are considered to be symbols o' purity in Arabia." We all listened in keen interest.  
  
"The Al Burak, 'ile not able to speak ver'bally, can speak to one wi' their mind. 'Ey 'ave the ability to control time... An' yes, Ron, they do fly. It is said in a myth, 'at the Prophet Mu'ammad, a religious figure in the religion o' Islam, rode an Al Burak i' a dream... Now, any questions?"  
  
A flurry of hands shot up in the air, followed by a stampede of voices. I was caught with a memory of Hermione's hand shooting up in the air, and as I watched Hagrid silently, I knew he was thinking the same thing too. I shook my head, and took out a parchment for notes. While Hagrid answered questions, I neared the paddock, watching the Al Burak with interest. _The could control time?_  
  
The creature neared me, and I cocked my head as I watched her. _'Who are you? What is it like... to be a creature so beautiful, yet be in captivity?'_ Questions, thoughts, and little musings echoed in my mind, and suddenly, a sharp pain entered my head.  
  
_'I am not in captivity.'_  
  
My eyes widened, and my emerald gaze stared at the female's face. She indeed was beautiful, with a face of smooth porcelain, full, deep red lips.. Her almond shaped eyes of a deep, sparkling sapphire gazed at me in wonder.  
  
_'Holy crap! Where did that voice come from!? Is it...'_ My thought trailed off and my eyes widened even more. "You.." I whispered. The Al Burak smiled at me, and a warm feeling entered me. A soft song escaped her lips, much like a bird's chirp, but it contained something that made her melody more spectacular, more... soothing...  
  
_'You must be Harry Potter.'_ came her voice in my mind. Her voice was soft, but haunting, bringing back a memory of Morgan. I continued to stare, and my hand raised as if to stroke the creature.  
  
_'You know me?'_ I thought, in slight bafflement. The Al Burak's smile deepened, and she moved her head to the other side. The voices of my classmates and Hagrid left my ears, and I soon only heard the consoling voice of the beauty before me.  
  
_'Doesn't everyone know Harry Potter?'_ I shook my head sadly, my gaze falling to the dirt for a moment. I glanced up again. '_Do you have a name?'_ I said in my mind, ignoring her rhetorical question.  
  
_'You may call me Zarifa.'_ she replied. Her name dizzied me, and I smiled at her. '_That's a beautiful name... What does it mean?'_  
  
Zarifa's dazzling smile deepened. _'Moves with grace. 'Tis an Arabic name.'_ I nodded silently...  
  
Zarifa continued to speak- or think to me. _'Strange things are in your mind... Strange nightmares, dreams...'_ I muffled my gasp and stared at her. The parchment that had lingered in my fingers fluttered to the ground.  
  
_'You know what is in my mind?'_ I thought, my heart beating fast. I waited a few moments, the silence burning at me.  
  
_'Yes.'_  
  
Zarifa turned away from me, but not before shaking her thick, plumed hair a tad, causing one of the milky blue feathers to fall into my hand. I stared at her, and Zarifa smiled once more. _'A gift, for the one who will save us all.'_  
  
She turned away, and stalked closer to Hagrid. I stared at her, trying to call her, but she blatantly ignored me. I sighed, and looked at the feather in my hand. It was soft, and warm. I faint smile traced at my lips as I fell back into the bustling group, none of which who had noticed my slight minutes of solitude.  
  
I shook myself from the day's events and thought about what Hagrid had said about the two; Raven and Morgan. He had said much the same thing... That Raven was not to be trusted and such.. That Morgan had come to school late.. I shook my head and went through a list of teachers in my mind.  
  
There were only two I hadn't talked with yet. Professor Snape and Ex-Professor Lupin. I was nervous, very nervous. Where was I to find Remus? Searching out for Snape would be a treat, I was sure of it...  
  
I let out a sigh and glanced at the bewitched clock that hung in the bathroom. Hmm.. Supper already. Snape would be there.  
  
I leaped from the sink and grabbed my bag, hurrying out into the hall. I ran to catch up with the crowds flowing into the Great Hall, praying none would notice my... brief departure from classes. Apparently, luck was not on my side.  
  
"Potter!" screeched a voice filled with plain hate. I recognized it instantly, and cursed. Damn, this was not how I had planned to encounter Snape...  
  
I turned on my heel, sighing silently as I saw an evil glint in his eyes. Snape was of a tall, lanky figure, with a hateful persona. His shoulder length, greasy, black hair almost made me grimace. "Yes sir?" I said politely, but I did not disguise the hate that lay in my tone, equal to his. Professor Severus Snape glared at me from above his hooked nose.  
  
"Where were you today, Potter?" He spat, and I almost ducked to avoid the blobs of spit that came vividly into my mind. I took in a deep breath and cast Snape a look of pure loathing, only to have it returned to me.  
  
"I was in my classes sir." I answered back, slightly sarcastic. I almost fell with dread as I saw the glee in Snape's eyes illuminate. Ice filled me as I realized I had missed Potions today.  
  
_Fuck.._  
  
"Ahh, Potter, but you were not. And if I recall correctly, I believe you missed Charms, Divination and Herbology." Yes, one could not miss the pure happiness in his voice. It took all my will power not to roll my eyes up to the ceiling and mutter something disrespectful. But I resisted the urge, only to be tempted to punch his lights out.  
  
"So Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
I stared at him straight in the eye for a few moments, the look of anger and hate leaving my face. A feeling of calm replaced my previous emotions, and I almost grinned at him.  
  
"I skipped those classes."  
  
Snape's pure joy fell a tad. He had expected me to deny it, or come up with some half-witted lie. Alas, how I loved to pull Snape around..  
  
He quickly regained his composure. "Detention for a week, and don't you dare skip them. Thirty points from Gryffindor also." Snape gave me one last glare before continuing forward. I realized my only chance to ask Snape was slipping away...  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
He turned around, if not reluctantly. "Yes Potter?" Suspicion lined his weary face.  
  
I walked forward and peered at him. "Sir, do you know anything about Raven Dumbeldore?"  
  
Snape froze, and the hate that slipped over his face was so great, I almost took half a step away from him. It disappeared a second later though, and he glared at me questioningly. "I have no idea of whom you are talking about." His voice was angry, and he moved to walk away.  
  
"You knew her, didn't you? You knew her, and you hate her because of her friendship with-"  
  
Snape whirled around, and this time I did take a step back, mostly in surprise. His eyes flashed an unbearable amount of loath, and he took a step toward me, shaking his finger threateningly.  
  
"I knew Raven Dumbledore," He spat, voice laced with fury. "I despise her, I despise her friends, I despise Dumbledore for bringing her to this school! You want to know about her? Well, if you know where she is, I suggest coughing up that information to the Ministry! Oh yes, Potter, the Ministry. Her allegiance is questioned, didn't you know that? Yes, you are a thickheaded fool, for not knowing that!" His voice was rising, and I nervously darted away from the red faced Potions Professor, who laughed sinisterly at my hurried departure.  
  
I skipped dinner that night. No, I wasn't in the mood, for I had lost my appetite after my brush-up with Snape. Was he implying that Raven was a... deatheater? But.. it couldn't be! I was shocked, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed likely.  
  
Now I had to find Lupin- and that would be very.. difficult. How would I find his home? I let out a sigh when a thought came to my mind. Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Surely Sirius, being Lupin's friend, would've had his address?  
  
A grin came to my face, and I then realized- how was I to get there? I let out a sigh as I remembered last year, with Umbridge. The Headmaster's office.  
  
"Dammit!" I hissed, and I hurried to look out the doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was seated there... Maybe I could sneak away... My eyes searched the table where the staff was seated. I realized he wasn't there.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
I let out a yelp, and turned around, startled. Before stood the ancient Headmaster of Hogwarts; Professor Albus Dumbledore. Standing there, tall and thin, clad in deep blue robes lined with a bright, starry yellow. His long, white beard was curled on his index finger, and the crooked hat on the top of his head covered the thin hair.  
  
"H-h-hello Headmaster." I stammered. No matter what happened, Professor Dumbledore would always surprise me. Dumbledore smiled sadly, and beckoned for me to follow him. Lugging my bag into a more comfortable position, I strode to catch up with him. We didn't speak, but there were many times where I felt like screaming in irritation. Where was he taking me?  
  
I realized where when we reached the statue of the gargoyle. Luck must've been flying everywhere...  
  
Dumbledore uttered two words. "Acid Pops!" The gargoyle leapt to the side, and we entered the moving staircase.  
  
I couldn't wait any longer. "Sir-"  
  
"Harry, wait until we reach my office.. We will discuss matters then." His voice was grave, and it frightened me. Had something happened? Hermione's grinning face came to my mind, and my heart plummeted. _Was Hermione okay?_  
  
We entered his office, and I jumped. Ron was seated there also, his red head sitting in his hands. He looked up at me, and I grew worried at how pale he seemed. Ron nodded in greeting to me, and I let myself fall into a chair beside him.  
  
He seated himself at his desk, and watched us quietly. Silence ensued for quite awhile, until I opened up with,"Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore took in a deep breath. "We know where Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are."  
  
I leaped from the chair, my eyes wide, my heart thumping. "Where?! Where is she?" My voice was hoarse, and Dumbledore's woeful expression brought me back to my seat. "Where is she?" I asked quietly. Ron stiffened in his seat, eyes wide as he stared at Dumbledore. We waited, holding our breaths.  
  
Dumbledore pinched his eyes close, as if in pain. He put a thin finger to his temple, massaging it gently. "They are in the times of Tom Riddle."  
  
My jaw dropped and I gaped at him. "What?!" Ron stared at him, shocked.  
  
"They are in Voldemort's era, Harry. I'm sorry, but there is no way we can bring them back currently. It appears that while the two were tutoring, they came across a... charmed book. I have few memories of them currently... But I do know that they are doing fine."  
  
I continued to gape at them. "How can she be fine!? She's in the times of Voldemort as a teenager! I find that highly dangerous!" My voice was rising, and Dumbledore let out a sigh.  
  
"Harry, Ron. I'm sorry." Dumbledore nodded his head at us, and we took our leave, both of us walking with our shoulders slumped out the door, an awkward silence settling over us.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
My eyes shot over to him. I didn't answer, and Ron continued in a voice lined with weariness. "What if... What if Hermione never comes back?"  
  
I avoided his gaze, but just the question had shaken me hard. _What if she didn't come back?_  
  
"She will come back Ron... She will..."

**----------**

_"Harry..."  
  
Harry stared in terror at the tall, cloaked figure, trying to hide from his looming shadow. He made to hide his fear, but the intruder laughed scornfully.  
  
"Harry, give me the book.."  
  
Harry shook his fervently. His irises narrowed in anger and hate at figure. "No," he hissed. Crimson eyes glared, and Harry shuddered at the sight of those glowing eyes.  
  
"Harry... You have no use for it... Look at what the book has done to your life."  
  
"I'll never give it to you! NO!"  
  
_"Wake up Harry!"  
  
I was roughly shaken awake by Ron, who stared at me in worry. His hair was disheveled, and as I pulled my sweaty shirt from my body, I noticed Neville, Seamus, and Dean staring at me curiously from their beds.  
  
"W-what happened?" I choked out, and I realized just how fast my heart was beating. I took in a deep breath, and took a cup of water from Neville, nodding graciously. Ron perched on the edge of my bed and began to speak.  
  
"You were tossing in your bed mate, and you yelled something about not giving something.... You can't say it was a dream of that basilisk again." Ron raised a brow at me, and I realized I was caught in a fix. I eyed the others pointedly, and Ron took it as a hint, and we both left the room, earning a glare from Seamus.  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  
  
I took Ron by the shoulders and set him in a chair by the fire. My head was pounding, as was my heart, and I paced before him, not hearing his question as I thought.

_Why did he want the book?_

I was shaken from my thoughts as Ron leaned forward, peering at me. "Harry, what happened?" He repeated. I stared at him for a second, not moving. I resumed my pacing and started at the top- from that one day in the attic of Number 12. Ron listened silently through my tale, and I prayed he wouldn't blow up at me for not telling him earlier.  
  
"I had a dream with... Voldemort that one day... He wanted the book.. I said no.. And I got that dream again tonight..." I was confused, and as I watched Ron's face, I took he was confused too. I was wrong, it seems.  
  
"Harry, I know already."  
  
_"What?!"_  
  
Ron pursed his lips, and inhaled deeply. "You're probably not going to believe me, but here I go anyways." I stared at him in wonder.  
  
"While you were... Well, during those times you were reliving those memories.. I..." He faltered, as if he was unsure of how to say it. He leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing heavily.  
  
"My great, great, great grandmother, on my mother's side, she was a seer. Stories of her have been passed down in my family... One of those times you were with the book.. I was at the lake. It was me and Hermione, just the two of us. Hermione was talking to me about the tutoring and stuff... I started shaking, shuddering violently. 'Mione, she didn't know what it was... She said my eyes had turned white... Images flashed through my mind..." He stopped talking, and looked at me. "Images of you... I saw your parents.. Lupin, Sirius.. Some other people.."  
  
I gaped for the millionth time that day. Ron.. had seen all that? Ron continued. "They were just flashes... But I.. I seemed to know what was happening. We went to Dumbledore, Hermione and I... He said that I had inherited the seer abilities from my grandmother."  
  
I stayed quiet... Everything was strange, abnormal. Nothing was right! "That means you can... predict the future?" I asked quietly. Ron nodded gravely.  
  
Distressed screams ensued from the Girls' Dormitory, and I darted towards the staircase, Ron beside me. Parvati Patil, a tall, thin girl with long, dark hair stumbled down the stairs, hastily pulling a robe over her nightclothes, her fingers clutching a piece of parchment. Tears streamed down her face, and behind her followed a distressed Lavender Brown, short and leath with shoulder length brown hair.  
  
Parvati chose to ignore us and instead fell to the floor with heart wrenching sobs. Lavender quickly darted down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her in comfort. She looked over at us and shook her head, silencing our unspoken questions. Parvati cried and cried, her tears soaking through Lavender's robe.  
  
Parvati's crying began to die down, and soon they were small sniffles and gasps. Lavender hushed her. "Cry Parvati.. They took them away and it's okay to cry..." Parvati soon hushed, and Ron and I stood before them, awkward and uncomfortable.  
  
"What happened Parvati?" Parvati shook her head, pulling away from Lavender. She staggered over to an armchair, brought her knees to her chest. She buried her face in her robes, moaning to herself.  
  
Ron turned to Lavender, concerned. "What happened?" He asked quietly. I nodded, and both of us drew nearer to Lavender, who sighed sadly.  
  
"You-know-who. His first move of the war is too attack the pure blooded families that don't support him. Parvati's just happened to be one of the first."

**----------**

This story most likely would have died if it hadn't been for Tyrneavin, a.k.a Fox. I came up with the base idea for this story, but she gave me all the ideas to keep it going on. (xP Yeah, I know. But I have to thank j00!) We've both had a breakthrough on this story, and it's been a flurry of IM's of ideas and such. Reviews and such would totally motivate me to continue you this story, but then again, I have no plan of abandoning this babe of mine. We (Tyrneavin and I) have many plans for this story, and the plot is unfolding.. Bwahahahaha!  
  
**Lady Tide**


	9. Seven Plots and Findings

Yes... Parvati's parents were murdered. Yeah.. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter too..  
  
**P.S.** Yeah.. The usual, hardly any swearing. And again, not all of this chappeh is in Harry's point of view. Yeah... o-o  
  
**Jules713:** No, this is not a Ron/Hermione or a Hermione/Harry. It's barely even a Ginny/Harry, but it's not really one of those pairing stories. But I intend to write a Hermione/Draco that ties in with this one... Bwahahaha! xDD  
  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter stuffs belong to J.K Rowling. Morgan Fanei, Zarifa, and the plot are mine, and Foxeh owns Hades and Raven.

**----------  
Chapter Eight  
Plots and Findings  
**

Luminous irises of a deep crimson gazed into the dark of the stone dungeon. His black hood was pulled down, his fingertips meeting each other sequentially. His breaths were labored, and light, almost silent. His pale face seemed to glow under the dim light of the torch that rested on the wall.  
  
He needed to kill him...  
  
As the flames upon the wooden torch flickered, high and low, the shadows on his face grew and shrank. His skin was stretched over his bony body, and his face was sallow. He had high, narrow cheekbones and his nose was small... seeming to be just a lump that he used to smell, blending into his face. Hatred radiated off him.  
  
He had no hair... No, his head was shaved to the skin, but there was one distinct thing that shone on his head- a tattoo of a black skull, with a snake protruding from it's mouth.  
  
He continued to brush his fingers against each other as he contemplated the situation. He needed that book. He needed anything to find the headquarters of that 'rumored' order.. still rising against him. He had eliminated them once- he wouldn't hesitate to do so again.  
  
He let out a sigh, and he let himself sink into stiff chair, the high back standing above his head. His slitted eyes narrowed ever more, and he called out with a hissing sound.  
  
Instantly, a long, emerald serpent with eyes equally as red as the man's slithered from the shadows. Her forked tongue slipped out, wavering as she returned a loving hiss to her master. The cloaked figure let out a scornful laugh and pulled himself from his seat.  
  
"Very soon, Nagini, very soon... In the meantime.." He began to hiss at the creature again, and the cobra slithered away, in search of the one he called 'Peter Pettigrew'.

**----------**

All of us Gryffindors were mourning Parvati's and her sister Padma's losses. For once in her life, Parvati seemed normal. Not her normal, girlish manner, with her and Lavender's insane giggling. For once, we felt what Parvati felt.  
  
Many were being attacked, week after week. Some went insane, some died, some were impaired forever. And it was all because of one vile, grotesque man.  
  
Ron was being plagued with visions. Not everyday.. No, it happened randomly during the day, and it frightened us both. I didn't want to know what lay in the future, so I stopped him from telling me. But I knew that he knew something.  
  
Both of us- Ron and I- we discussed ways of getting to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I needed to get there, I needed to know. But I didn't know how. Yes, I knew the password to Dumbledore's office.. But it didn't feel right, to sneak in there, and use something without permission, especially behind the one who had protected me through out my life. But Ron pushed me at it- he said there was no other way. Perhaps we'd find Lupin there- maybe even address to his current home? We were unsure..  
  
We staged it to occur during lunch- the house elves had added Dumbledore's favorite to daily menu. Nothing special.. We'd sneak in, use the fireplace, and shimmy over to the Blacks' household. Little did we know that the tides would turn...

**----------**

"Shh! Someone'll hear us!" "Shut it, I know!" "Ron, you're not being serious about this..." "Am too!" "Are not!" "Shh, here comes Trelawny..."  
  
We were in a whispering frenzy as we neared the statue of the gargoyle. The tall, spindly Trelawny with her humongous spectacles veered by us without a second glance. Lucky for us, for if she had, she would've spotted Ron's hand floating about...  
  
"Acid Pops." The gargoyle leapt to the side, and we stepped onto the swirling staircase. We slowly neared oak doors and both of us stumbled towards it. Pushing the door open, we staggered in.  
  
My eyes whipped about the room. Good- Fawkes wasn't there either. Grinning smugly, we made our way towards the red brick fireplace. Ron grinned at me, and I made to pull of the cloak when a noise outside disturbed us.  
  
"But sir, you don't exactly think the Patils' were deatheaters, do you?"  
  
"No, no, no Remus. I was simply implying that maybe the Patils' had once been a major part of Voldemort's plans and that...."  
  
I stared at Ron, stricken. Dumbledore could see us- we were in deep trouble! The door to the headmaster's office slowly creaked open, and in stepped Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
I took a good look at Remus, wondering if this was coincidental. He was more weary than ever, with bags lining beneath his eyes, and his light brown hair was flecked with strands of gray. His robes were as shabby as ever, but seeing Remus made me want to grin, even though he brought sadness into me. I loved Remus as much as I had loved Sirius and my parents- he was an uncle, a father, an important figure in my life. _Why did Morgan leave him?_  
  
Ron and I held our breath, praying Dumbledore's eyes wouldn't sweep over to the fireplace. It did though, much to my chagrin. His eyes lingered on us for a moment, then fell onto Remus.  
  
"Harry, Ron, would you care to join us?"  
  
Remus jumped as he heard a groan from the fireplace. Slowly, Ron pulled off the invisibility cloak. We immediately fell into shooting excuses.  
  
"Sir, we didn't mean to-"  
  
"It was all his idea!"  
  
"We were looking for something!"  
  
"It was an accident, we meant no-"  
  
"Boys, boys, please!" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence us, and I eyed him nervously, my gaze flickering over to Lupin every once in a while.  
  
"Would you care to take a seat?" Dumbledore waved his wand, and three, comfortable chairs appeared beside the one Lupin stood next to. Sighing in exasperation, the two of us let ourselves fall dejectedly into the chairs. Dumbledore chuckled, and gestured for Remus to take a seat. Dumbledore sat down in his armchair, and opened a wooden box on his desk.  
  
"Honey toffee, anyone?" We all graciously refused, and the headmaster shrugged, popping one into his mouth. He smiled at us warmly. "Now, boys, would you care to explain- slowly- why you were in my office?"  
  
Ron and I exchanged a look, and I let out a sigh. "Sir, in truth, we wanted to speak to Professor Lupin."  
  
Lupin look mildly amused as he leaned back in his seat, watching us with his arms folded over his chest. Silence lingered, only to break when Lupin asked,"Well, Harry?"  
  
I jumped. I did not want to speak in front of Dumbledore.. but... I sighed again and began to speak, only to be cut off by Ron.  
  
"Professor, do you know anything about a Morgan Fanei?" I stared at Ron; _What was he doing?  
_  
Dumbledore gazed at Ron sternly, questioningly, but Remus... He froze in his seat, and his eyes widened. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, as if in pain. "Why do you ask?" He said softly.  
  
I bit my lip, and Ron twitched in his seat. Lupin opened his eyes, and waited for me to reply to his inquiry. I inhaled deeply, prayed Ron wouldn't screw this up.  
  
"Well, I came across her name when I served detention a while back.. I believe she got an award for her skill in potions... I may be wrong."  
  
Lupin forced a smile on his face and gave a little cough. "Yes she did.. Morgan was a, erm.. very close friend of mine," Dumbledore's amusement grew, shining from his eyes. Lupin avoided all of our gazes, looking at the ceiling. "What do you want to know about her?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about her name intrigued me... Like it reminded me of something.." Ron feigned a look of ponder. I almost fell off my seat- Since when could Ron be so.. calm and revered in a situation like this? Remus, apparently, was taken aback just as I was. Dumbledore was grinning by now, and he popped another toffee in his mouth.  
  
Lupin clutched at his chair, then smiled. "I'd prefer to talk about this another time. I'll be here by supper, if you'd meet me afterwards." I stifled a sigh, and Ron nodded. Dumbledore grinned, then clapped his hands.  
  
"Now then boys, off you go." He waved us away, and Ron and I lugged our bodies away.  
  
Damn, like we had gotten any information on this useless trip..

**----------**

"What exactly brought you to even ask about Morgan?"  
  
Ron, Lupin, and I walked the grounds of Hogwarts, chatting listlessly about various topics. I could see Lupin was very hesitant on the topic of Morgan. He was very distant also, looking faraway as he lost himself in his thoughts. He was paler than usual now, and I could see him looking earnestly at the sky every now and then.  
  
Ron pulled his cloak tighter around himself, to block out the crisp, autumn air. Leaves of an array of colors floated gently down to the dewy grasses, and the sun was just setting, orange and pink streaks streaming across the sky.  
  
Ron and I exchanged a glance before I began to speak. "Truth be told, Professor, we don't even know ourselves. We came across her name.. Like we said before.. But we were more interested... in learning of her whereabouts.." Yes, I knew it was risky, but I was willing to take that chance.  
  
Lupin stopped and stared at me. "You know something more, don't you?" He said, not accusingly, but slightly suspiciously, and almost pleadingly. I forced myself to meet his searching eyes, and when I did, I saw how hurt he was.  
  
"Sir, I admit I do, but I will not admit what." I said defiantly. Ron bit his lip nervously, eyeing his shoes in hopes not to be pulled in. I vaguely wondered where his cool demeanor had gone off to.  
  
Remus eyed me, and was silent for a moment, contemplating.  
  
"I have no idea where she is. I know that she grew up in small village called Little Hangleton." He turned on his heel, stalking away in a flurry of patched robes.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and turned to Ron. "To Little Hangleton we go." I uttered, and I knew just where to go. Ron ran to catch up with me, panting loudly.  
  
"Harry, wait! We can't just go there now!" he protested. I sighed, and turned to him.  
  
"Ron, I need to know. I want to know. I just.. have to do this." I replied. Ron watched me, then rubbed his eyes hard. "But we don't even know if she's even living there anymore."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms, deep in thought. I let a jet of air whoosh out of me before replying. "It's worth a shot." I said quietly. Ron let out a sigh of exasperation as I took off again, to the paddock that stood near Hagrid's home. Ron continued to protest until he brought up a fine point.  
  
"But Lupin'll get suspicious if we leave right now! I mean, let's plan this out and all!" I let out a sigh, and nodded my head in defeat. "You're right..." A relieved expression crossed his rosy face, and he patted my shoulder, shivering. "Let's get inside.." I nodded again, and let Ron trail ahead of me. My eyes searched wearily at the grounds, flying over the forest. I pursed my lips and turned, trudging up to the castle, just as a loud howling sounded harmoniously in the forest. I ceased movement, turning slightly with a thudding heart. Nothing was there, but I figured the source of the howling to be deep in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
I shook my head, and continued on up to the castle, wondering why Little Hangleton sounded so familiar to me.

**----------**

"Harry,you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry Ron... Just a little out of it." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Ron nodded, letting himself fall into a chair beside me. We were both seated in the Common Room, waiting for it to empty. As usual, only a few students lingered, and I could feel fatigue falling over me as we waited.  
  
I had realized the journal missing when we had gotten back. Of course, when I had seen that red shirt or whatever nonsense it was, I had been worried about the book. But now I was terrified- Who had it? Had Voldemort gotten a hold of it?  
  
We had stripped down the whole place, searching desperately for it, Ron and I. We, of course, ignored all questions and puzzled glances. After about two hours of ransacking the Gryffindor Tower, we had given up.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"What?" I asked, my eyes closed and my hand over my face. Ron moaned and buried his head in his hands. "How.. are we going to get to LIttle Hangertown or whatever it's called?"  
  
I shook my head, and looked at him, rubbing my eyes. "I was thinking of asking the Al Burak that Hagrid showed us in Care of Magical Creatures." I had no doubt Zarifa would consent to taking us there.  
  
Ron stared at me, eyes wide. "What!?" I snapped, getting a little impatient. Ron sighed.  
  
"Do you _really_ think that the Al Burak will let us? And the cloak won't fit over all of us!" I stared at Ron, my vision sliding in and out of focus. "Ron, Zarifa is telepathic. And there are other things we could use to hide us." A memory of last year came to me, when Mad-Eye Moody had used the disillusionment charm to camouflage me. Sadness enveloped me as I remembered seeing everyone that night... Sirius, Hermione.. Everyone.. I closed my eyes woefully, and felt an arm on my shoulder.  
  
"Harry... The last git went up. Let's go."  
  
And he dragged me out, my eyes half shut, slipping the invisibility cloak over us. We tip-toed through the dark halls, the Marauders' Map in hand. I forced myself to at least a semi-conscious state and let Ron drag me even further to the grounds. Luckily we didn't brush up with Mrs. Norris or Filch...  
  
We crept through the grounds, shuddering with cold. Nearing the paddock, my eyes began to adjust to the dark, and I spotted the bright, blue eyes of Zarifa. _"Zarifa!"_ I cried out in my mind.  
  
The lovely Zarifa trotted forward, her eyes confused. I realized we were still covered by the cloak, and quickly pulled it off. Ron gaped at Zarifa, and followed as we crept closer.  
  
_"There you are Harry Potter."_ she thought to me, smiling. I grinned at her. _"Hello Zarifa. This is Ron,"_ I gestured towards Ron, who smiled nervously and then began to speak aloud,"And this is Zarifa, but you've seen her in class."  
  
Ron smirked, and nudged at me to converse with her. Nodding, I began.  
  
_"I have a favor to ask-"  
  
"You want me to take you somewhere."  
  
_I was caught off-guard, but nodded none the less. Zarifa's smile brightened, and she nodded back to me. "_Then I shall take you to your destination, Harry Potter. Where to?"_  
  
_"Little Hangleton."_

**----------**

The ride on Zarifa was.. exhilarating. It was enjoyable, fun, but uncomfortable too, though not as uncomfortable as the time when I had ridden Buckbeak. I grimaced, and tightened my hold Zarifa. Ron sat behind me, shivering as he complained about the disillusionment charm.  
  
"It feels weird," He muttered, and I groaned. "Ron, you're not supposed to be feeling the same sensation while wearing it." Ron hushed up at my annoyed tone, instead staring down at the ground below us.  
  
It was a long flight- well, at least, that's how it felt. I even fell asleep, my face nestled against Zarifa's silky feathers. I woke when I felt someone shaking me, and I moaned, burying my face further into Zarifa's neck. Sleep had overtaken me, and would not let go.  
  
_"Harry Potter... we're here."_  
  
My eyes flipped open, and I found myself in a glade, probably in some forest. A tremor tingled up my spine, and the feeling of familiarity entered me once more. I shook my head and slid of Zarifa's back, as did Ron, who was as groggy as I.  
  
_"You will wait for us, right?"_ I thought to her, and Zarifa nodded at me. _"We'll be back soon... Thank you."_  
  
Ron and I stumbled through the forest, having no idea which way we were going. There was little talk between us, as we were trying are hardest not to get caught in vines. Suddenly, Ron halted and shivered.  
  
"I think the charm wore off." He whispered. I hissed between my teeth, and soon felt the warm sensation of an egg being cracked at my head wipe over me. Sighing, I beckoned for us to move on anyway.  
  
It must've been three in the morning when we finally got out of the forest, though we did arrive in Little Hangleton 'round one or two. Cursing in my mind, I dragged my weary body through the last brush and stared at Little Hangleton in shock.  
  
It was much like Hogsmeade- only... not enchanted. It was mostly populated by muggles, but what shocked me most was when my eyes landed on the shabby home that stood on a hill, overlooking the small village. It was then that I realized it was the house where that innocent muggle had died in my dream in my fourth year.  
  
The house was a relatively normal house- despite all the missing tiles, broken windows and boarded up doors. It was easily the biggest building in Little Hangleton, with creeping vines of a dank green entwined all over it. Ron stared at it, in disgust and awe, with a mixture of fright.  
  
I tore my eyes from the home, glancing at Ron, who glanced back at me. Damn, we shouldn't have done this... Where the hell would we find Morgan anyway? We began to move among the streets, a relieved feeling slipping over me, for not too many were out this cool night. There weren't many buildings.. mostly just fields and forests, but this little town brought dread upon me, and judging by the look on Ron's face, he must've felt the same..  
  
We slipped through the streets, still trying to be hidden... We must've walked for about twenty minutes before I heard a loud, shattering. I whirled around, looking at the house we had just passed. It was a small house, of a pale blue tint, with dark blue shutters. And crawling out a glass window seemed to be Morgan.  
  
I glanced at Ron, who was snickering at the woman. "That's her!" I whispered, excitedly, and we jogged forward, but as we drew nearer, I realized it not to be Morgan.  
  
No.. This girl was taller, with almond shaped, amber irises and short, straight hair of the same light brown. But the resemblance between her and Morgan was so great, I figured her to be a relative. _Now why was she sneaking from a house?_  
  
The woman fell from window, cursing terribly. Her clothes were disheveled, and I noticed that her shirt was inside-out. Ron was having a hard time controlling laughter, and as the woman turned around, she jumped, letting out a shriek.  
  
Immediately, yelling ensued from inside the house. "She was here! I _knew_ it! I can't believe you Gabe! I will throttle that bitch! Where is that fucking Guinevere!?" It was a woman's voice, and judging by her tone, she was pretty pissed. A man's deep voice mingled in, trying to console the lady inside.  
  
The woman glared at us, and I almost smirked at her bruised lips and smeared make-up.  
  
"Why the hell did you frighten me like that!?" She hissed, but she shook her head a second later. "We have to get out of here- Mrs. Plantini will murder us all if she catches us." She grabbed both our arms, pulling us all away. I opened my mouth to speak, but she whacked my head, and I let out a groan of mild pain. She dragged us both towards a shadowed yard, Ron earning a slap at the head each time he opened his mouth. She released us here, muttering all the while.  
  
We were behind a relatively small house, of a light yellow, seeming to glow in the dark. The yard was littered with plants and flowers of all types, with twirling vines that encircled about, crawling up to the roof. The woman, Guinevere as she had been called, stared at us, waiting for an answer. "Well?" She sighed in exasperation. I decided to let out with it.  
  
"Do you happen to know Morgan Fanei?"  
  
Guinevere stared at me suspiciously, her gaze flickering over to Ron every once in a while. "Yes.." she said, apprehensively. She wiped a blob of red from her mouth, squinting at us in the dark. "Yes," she repeated,"Morgan is my sister."  
  
I nodded as she confirmed my thoughts. Ron stared at her, quiet. Guinevere squinted ever so hardly at us, and did a double-take as she looked away from. A part of me wanted to sigh in exasperation, but I held back my urge.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!" She whispered, and she grinned at me. "I'm Guinevere, and I'm sorry if I was a bit rude back there." I waved my hand absently. She turned her line of vision to Ron. "And you are..?"  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now, what did you want with my sister?"  
  
Ron and I exchanged a look for a moment, then I began to speak to Guinevere. "In truth, we were searching for her. Just wanted to talk to her..." My voice trailed off, and I snuck a glance at Guinevere, who's face was scrunched in thought. She began to crack at her knuckles absentmindedly, a very disturbing habit. She finally sighed and looked at me.  
  
"I dunno... Morgan likes to be alone, and she's good at hiding. In truth, I haven't seen her in a few months... But you want to talk to her, you say?" I nodded, hoping I didn't appear to earnest. Guinevere laughed, and turned, beckoning us to follow her inside.  
  
"She gave me and Cecelia a portkey when our dad died, she was so eager to move out. Of course... she was the most tender one of us lot. Anyways... I can give you the portkey, only if promise to return it. She doesn't want to be found by everyone." She creaked open the door, and led us inside. It was a messy home, with many gadgets cast upon the furniture, was shabby and gray. Dirty plates littered the floor, whilst books and magazines lay in jumble, mingling with piles of clothes.  
  
_Who was Cecelia? Doesn't want to be found?_ I shook my head and smiled graciously at Guinevere, who grabbed a pocket watch from a shelf, handing it to me carelessly. "Tap it three time with your wand to activate it." She ushered us away, and I smirked mischievously at Ron.

**----------**

_"Thank you Zarifa.."  
  
"It was nothing Harry Potter. Go on now, but be careful. The forest is a dark place."_  
  
Zarifa had landed just inside the Forbidden Forest, and she nodded at us, leaving us there in the dark. Ron was trembling beside, muttering something about spiders. I shook my head and took out my wand.  
  
A faint howling met my ears, and Ron jumped in fright. The howling grew louder as if nearing, and I lookup up at the sky, illuminated by the moon.  
  
The _full_ moon.  
  
My breath caught in my throat, and Ron's mumbling was becoming louder and much clearer. "No.. spiders and wolves.. We're going to die and they're gonna feast on our bodies.. Noo..." His moans grew louder, and I hushed him, holding my wand high before me, just as the cracking of twigs met my ears. I tensed, and Ron drew closer to me, his wand also out.  
  
"Lumos." I whispered in terror.  
  
The clearing was flooded with a bright light, and I gasped.  
  
Before us was a werewolf, a coat of crimson tinged with white. Eyes of a bright, snapping green glared furiously at us, and a growl emitted from her jaws.  
  
Ron let out a squeal, his wand falling to the ground, and the light around us dimmed a tad. We took a step back, and the wolf took a step forward, snapping her jaws at us. She invoked a great fear within me, but it did not top my fear for dementors. My breaths were shallow, and Ron was barely breathing at us.  
  
The wolf smirked at us, seemingly, as we backed into a wall of thick trees, the sienna branches rising high above our heads. Ron moaned, muttering once more about early deaths. The wolf crept nearer and nearer, flooded with the light of the moon. Her weight shifted to her hind legs, and I realized she was preparing to attack.  
  
I flinched as she leaped, but I heard a howl and a loud crashing, followed by a pained whimpering. My eyes whipped open to see two, large black hounds, one much grayer than the other. I stared at the younger dog, dark as night with eyes a bright blue.  
  
_'I must be hallucinating.'_ I thought. Sirius was dead! I saw him die!  
  
But the three hounds left, nudging at the crimson wolf in a flurry. But as the were enveloped in darkness, the young hound turned to look at me, his eyes twinkling.  
  
And I knew then that Sirius would forever be with me.  
  
Ron and I gaped at the shadows, and I finally woke up to reality. I turned around to see Ron, pale as a ghost. I sighed, and picked up his wand, handing it to him. Ron shook out of his reverie, and took his wand, and we both departed quickly from the woods, retrieving the invisibility cloak that sat folded by the paddock. We went unseen into the castle, and sleep did not come easily that night.

**----------**

"Ron, wake up!"  
  
Ron groaned in his sleep, with more mutterings of spiders and wolves. I rolled my eyes, and shook him hard. The other boys in the dormitory had left- it was well past ten, and Ron wouldn't wake up. I sighed and went to the sink, filling a cup with a tad bit of water. Smirking, I crept back to Ron, and dumped the contents upon his face.  
  
"AHH! What happened!?" Ron yelped, and sat up in his bed. He was still clad in his robes, and he gazed tiredly at me. "What is it Harry?" He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. I returned to my bed, and clasped a thick cloak about me, grabbing my wand and the pocket watch from my previous day's robes. Ron watched me quietly, not questioning my movements.  
  
"Where are ya' going?"  
  
"To see Morgan."  
  
"What? You can't go now!?" He protested to me, but I waved away his hoarse callings. "I can and I will." I said quietly. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" I inquired curiously. Ron shook his head, yawning as he let himself fall beneath his blankets once more. I raised an eyebrow but did not question further. I picked up the pocket watch, inspecting it silently.  
  
It was of a brass, not much value. It was scratched, and dented on the back, and it wasn't working. Inscribed on the back were three words.

_R.J.L._

Remus J. Lupin. It had to be! I grinned, but the smile faded away as I took my wand, tapping it three times. I instantly felt something jerk at me, and I pinched my eyes close as I was whisked away from Hogwarts.  
  
I landed, coughing, upon the gray steps of a large, shambled house. I brushed off my robes, and slowly stood, picking up my wand and the watch, which had clattered to the ground. I gazed up at the house, raising an eyebrow.  
  
It was large, and black in color with dusty shutters that hung limply on their hinges. The windows were locked, and some boarded up with wet wood. The front yard, encircling around me, was filled with plants and gnarled bushes, wild from not being tended in so long. The steps were cracked and cold, and a cloud seemed to hang over the home.  
  
I glanced about and shivered- it was a very.. haunting place. The home seemed to be placed in a forest, and the sky was gloomy and gray, and it appeared that it would rain soon. I shuddered, and climbed up the steps, shoving my wand into my pocket, but the pocket watch lingered, and I heard steps come to the door, stopping hesitantly. in my fingers. I soon came to the tall, double doors, and I reached up to the silver ring, protruding from the jaws of a tiger. I knocked it three times precisely, and soon heard footsteps nearing the door, stopping hesitantly. It was a few minutes before the door slowly creaked open.  
  
A gasp sounded, and she seemed to lose her footing. The first word that escaped her mouth was a shocked,"James!?" The door opened wider, and I looked upon the older Morgan Fanei.  
  
She wasn't much taller, about the same height as me. She was a very pale, and seemed to grow paler as she gazed upon me. Her long, wavy locks of a pale, nut-brown were pulled into a loose bun, thick strands straying across her face. Her eyes, the same, pale blue tinged with gray were wide with shock. She was very thin, clad in loose skirt and a large, long sleeved shirt.  
  
She stared at me, and stared, as if taking everything in. "You're not.. James... But you- Lily!" Her words were jumbled up, and she clapped her hands to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes, and she seemed to realize something.  
  
"Harry.." She whispered, and her voice chilled me. She continued to stare at me in shock, her large eyes roving over me. "What are you- I'm so sorry! But.. what are you doing here?" Her voice grew hoarse, a strange mixture of haunting and scratchiness.  
  
I took a step forward, coughing as I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm here to ask you some questions.. Morgan." Morgan stared at me for a second longer, and I smiled at her. "May I come in?"  
  
She continued to stare at me, holding the door, then she moved to the side, allowing me entry. I stepped inside, and Morgan closed the door behind me. The interior of the house was simple, and clean. Portraits lined the walls of the hall, and there was a dim light of a dying lamp, the light flickering. Morgan eyed me, tutting as she took out a wand. She waved it at the lamp, and the bulb seemed to renew itself. She turned and led me down the dark corridors.  
  
She passed many doors, locked and shut, and she finally led me into the kitchen, where many candles were lit. A large table with four chairs rested to the left, while a battered fridge sat in one corner. There were many cupboards of a dark oak, and Morgan glanced at me. "Would you like some tea?" She asked politely. I nodded graciously, and Morgan smiled. But the smile did not reach her eyes.  
  
She reached up towards a cupboard on her toes, and brought down two cups. She flicked her wand, and the teapot that rested on the stove hovered to the table, as did the two cups. She sauntered back to the table, and gently poured tea into the cups.  
  
"Sugar?" she asked quietly. I nodded, uttering a thank you as she relinquished the teacup to me. She sat down, and eyed me as she sipped from her own cup. A few minutes of awkward silence rested between us.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me?" she said softly. I stared at her, silent and watchful. I took another sip from the cup, aware that Morgan's eyes were watching me keenly.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Morgan turned her gaze away at that, gazing out one of the few, remaining windows that were unboarded. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. "Why did I leave where?" she asked. But I knew that she knew what I was talking about.  
  
I peered at her face, noting the bags beneath her eyes. She was slumped in her chair, her fingers around her chipped cup of blue, tugging her sleeves further down her wrist. She sighed and gazed at me.  
  
"You look just like your parents... Young and handsome. Yes, though your father was a terrible nuisance, he was handsome. Even Lily didn't deny that... He and Sirius, always up to no good.. They were the most annoying prats, so keen on destroying Hogwarts with their pranks. I had barely known them, but their popularity grew with each year they stayed at Hogwarts." I kept quiet as she whispered, and I knew she would near the answer to my question. "I met Remus when the professor asked him to tutor me in potions. He was a great teacher, and he gradually became one of my closest friends... But I was forced to leave... Forced to leave all my friends in my seventh year."  
  
Morgan watched me, not bothering to wipe away at the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Why do you ask?"  
  
I set my cup down, and eyed her wondering if I should tell her of the journal. As I watched the glum woman, I came to my conclusion.  
  
"Ma'am, in truth, I came after witnessing memories of my parents and their friends."  
  
Morgan tensed suddenly, and her gaze flew to her cup as she pretended not to take interest. I coughed and continued. "Memories that were recorded in a red journal bearing my mother's name on it. I found your sister Guinevere, and she gave me a portkey here."  
  
Morgan's eyes flickered to my face, and she sighed. "You found the journal and my sister betrayed me. Where is it now?" She asked quietly. I shook my head, shrugging. "I lost it after I witnessed... um, certain memories." I gazed at her, and her eyes met mine. They flashed as I spoke.  
  
Morgan flew from her seat, standing up. "You lost the book!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. Shock was written on her face, but fear wrote over it. "That book contains vital information! Where did you lose it?!"  
  
I was taken aback by her haunting calls. I gazed up at her nervously. "Umm, by the lake. Two or three days ago." I replied, quietly. Morgan sighed, turning her back to me.  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"No."  
  
Morgan nodded, and placed her hands on the sink. "Good... Do you have the Marauders' Map with you?" I shook my head no, as Morgan turned to face me. She sighed again, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"We need to find Remus."  
  
"What?!" I called, leaping from my chair. Morgan moaned, and took me by the shoulders. "Harry, I don't know what to do. We need to find Remus, and possibly even Raven. Maybe Sirius too.." She moved away from me gathering her robes which sat in a pile on one of the chairs. I halted, and looked at her. She stopped moving and turned to me curiously.  
  
"Sirius is dead, Morgan."  
  
Morgan pinched her eyes close, and turned back around. "I'm losing my life, friend by friend," She whispered sadly... I hung my head, and Morgan inhaled deeply. "Raven.. oh poor Raven..." Her voice was choked. I stared at Morgan then asked,"I've heard that Raven is a deatheater-"  
  
Morgan let out a spluttering laugh. "Raven!? A deatheater?" She shook her head, wiping at her eyes. I shrugged, as if it was a stupid thing I had said...  
  
"We must leave.." She said, mustering up all her courage as she pulled dark robes over herself, forgetting about Raven and all we had previously said. Well, maybe... Her shoulders fell suddenly, and she glanced at me, biting her lip.  
  
"I don't know where Remus even is.." She snapped her fingers in annoyance. I perked up and looked at her. "I think Lupin is still at Hogwarts!" I piped up, and Morgan smiled nervously, brushing past me as she muttered something, almost inaudible.  
  
_"Just my luck, just my luck..."_

**----------**

We arrived at Hogsmeade, with a loud pop, a few cast us a second glance. Morgan released me, coughing slightly. "You go on to Hogwarts.." She said quietly, and I immediately broke out with a protest.  
  
"Where will you go? It's too cold for you to stay out here all... day." I ended meekly. Morgan smiled, tousling my hair. "So caring... I'll just stay at an inn.." Her voice soothed me... I nodded, and turned to go, when Morgan stopped me.  
  
"Tell Remus. Tell him about the book. But make sure.. Make sure to tell him not to run to Dumbledore. And don't mention my name!" Her words were hurried, and she waved me away, breathing deeply. I stayed put as Morgan began to walk away, wrapping her dark cloak tighter about her as the biting wind blew.  
  
"Why did you leave him?"  
  
Morgan halted, and did not turn around. "I did not have a choice." Her voice was but a whisper, and it lingered a moment as Morgan began walking away. She was soon lost in the torrent of crowds.  
  
_'I did not have a choice.'_ Those words strayed about in my mind.

**----------**

Morgan gazed bitingly about the pub, her blue eyes grazing over few the hags and creatures that had settled themselves about at the cluttered, dusty tables of The Hog's Head.  
  
The bar, one dingy room that left an odor of something like goats, was filthy. Windows dusted with grime, the floor of stone encrusted in dirt that gathered over the centuries, the inn was a rather grotesque place to visit.  
  
A butter beer was nestled in her fingers, warming her chilled body, but she took no sip of the delicious beverage. She sat there, shivering, thinking, and as yet another fight broke out in the corner where a group of goblins were seated, Morgan took a sip of her drink and slammed it on the table. Five galleons clunked on the table, and Morgan swiftly stepped towards the door. She bowed her head, and as she opened the door, her eyes met that of emerald green. She paid no mind to the owner of the irises, and departed in a flurry of robes.  
  
The wind whistled loudly, and Morgan stopped suddenly in the street, turning her eyes to the sky. It looked like navy blue velvet, with sparkling diamonds set gently in the folds. No clouds hovered this night, and smoky blue met milky white.  
  
The moon... 'Twas but a hatchling, giving off but a shred of luminous light. Morgan drew in a shaky breath, knowing that had been one of the many full moons she had not been with him.

**----------**

Ha, yet another chapter.. Love it or hate it. He he, this was twelve pages I believe, when I checked it.. Wow... Yes.... Gots a lot planned for this. Love ya' Fox, and I swear, I'm starting the next chapter right! xDDD Reviews are luffed, as is critique..  
  
**Lady Tide**


	10. Nine Alive?

Chapter Nine.. Yups.. x-x So yeah. Read. I'M SO EFFING SORRY! C-C I've been SO EFFING BUSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME BEFORE I EXPLODE!

Um.. yeah. Like I said, please forgive me. I've been feeling dead. Down. Stupid, useless. Whatever. And here I am, a perky, idiotic, depressed teenager. o-O

This chapter is total crap. But if you like it, I'll luff you. If you tell me you like it, I'll luff you even more. And from now on, I'll try and update as quick as possible. -nodnod-

The usual, hardly any swearing, or, more likely, no swearing.. xD And yet again, not all in Harry's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I own notttthing, except for Morgan Fanei, Guinevere Fanei, Zarifa, and the plot. -ebil laugh- And once again, Raven and Hades are Fox's.

**----------  
Chapter Nine  
Alive!?**

Morgan sighed, and continued on down the street. All shops were closed, at least, they appeared so. The Three Broomsticks was still open... Morgan shook her head, wondering what had caused her to have such pointless thoughts.

She shook away the bitter feeling that seemed to settle atop her, and coughed slightly. Her thoughts fell back to The Hog's Head...

Just waiting there had been terrible. She had decided against The Three Broomsticks for a reason- too many people could recognize her. And The Hog's Head was so disgusting.. The odor still lingered in her nose, and she breathed through her mouth for a moment.

Ahh, well.. Not all places were wonderfully brilliant... Morgan chuckled slightly at that, despite the lack of humor her thought had contained.

She thought back to her abrupt departure. Those eyes- those startling, green eyes. No, they weren't Lily's, but there were strangely familiar... Morgan gasped as she realized, and she whipped around, darting back to The Hog's Head. She did not seem to see the scurrying person ahead of her, blanketed in a cloak of black that blended with the dank shadows that fell over the street.

The two collided, and Morgan fell back with a loud 'oomph!'. Her hood fell from her face, and she cast a glance at the other victim of their collision. Her jaw dropped and she let out gasp.

"Raven?!"

"Morgan!?"

The two stumbled up to greet each other, Morgan's gaze sweeping over her old friend. Raven was the same, tall and willowy, with a blanket of deep, red hair that framed her delicate face and eyes of a bright, forest green. The same emerald gem was set in her forehead, glittering menacingly, and she was clad in fitted pants of a sooty black and a long-sleeved blouse, dusty gray in color. A long, billowing black cloak hung off her shoulders, the hood pushed back from her face.

They stared transfixed at each other for a few seconds, then embraced. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long," Raven murmured, and Morgan smiled as she pulled away.

"I know.. How have you-"

Raven hushed her, drawing her hood back up. "We cannot talk here... And I cannot be seen..." Morgan raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Raven gathered herself, shrouding her face tightly with the hood, as she had as a youth. Morgan was filled with past memories and shook slightly as she strode beside Raven.

"Where have you been?" Morgan wondered aloud. Raven glanced sideways at her.. "You know, where have you been Morgan? You left so suddenly..." Morgan's eyes fell to the ground.

"Raven, I would prefer not to talk about it.. Especially not here.."

Raven watched from the corner of her eye, then nodded. A few minutes of tense silence passed between them, and Morgan watched as Raven led her to the Shrieking Shack. Her heart thudded terribly, and inhaled deeply. Raven looked at her, then at the shrieking shack. Morgan watched her intently, noting her paleness. '_Well, it's no wonder... A full moon was just a few days ago..'_ Morgan sighed, and Raven smiled at her.

"How have you been?"

"Okay."

Morgan hated the shortness of her answer. Damn, it had been about nineteen or twenty years, and all she could say was that she was 'okay'? Morgan cursed herself, and Raven laughed quietly. A tentative smile crossed over Morgan's face. "And you?"

Raven's smile began to fade, and her eyes fell to the ground. "Fine..." Morgan noticed her unease as well, and did not question her further. The silence returned, and Morgan gazed at the sky as the strode over the dusty road that wound its way to the top of the hill, where the shack stood, overlooking the small town of Hogsmeade. "Raven... where exactly are you leading me?" Morgan asked quietly. Raven looked at her and sighed.

"In truth, we're sneaking into Hogwarts."

For a second, Harry's theory of Raven as a deatheater flew threw her mind. Morgan shook the thought away, but stopped walking. "I can't go..." She sounded frightened. Raven turned to her, curiously. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because.."

A sigh sounded and Raven stared at her. "Morgan, we're acting like children."

A bitter laugh escaped Morgan, and she turned her eyes to Raven. "Raven, if you don't recall, the last time we met, we were but children..." Her lip quivered.

Raven watched her for a moment, and Morgan coughed. She shook herself, and pulled her cloak tighter about her. "Why must we go to Hogwarts?"

"Because."

Morgan chuckled, and the two made their way to the Shrieking Shack.

**----------**

**  
**"Harry, what are you-"

I clamped my hand over Professor Lupin's mouth, hushing him instantly. Lupin lay on a bed, a sheet of white over him. His frailty struck me greatly, and pity entered me. I forgot about it as Lupin opened his mouth to speak in a whisper.

"What are you doing here?" His tired eyes watched me, curiosity swirling in the gray. I ignored his question.

"Sir, you know about the red journal containing memories of the past?"

Lupin's mouth fell. "You know about the book? Do you still-" He broke off as he realized something. "That's why you asked about Morgan!" He stared at me. "I thought that journal was lost..."

"It is now." Once more, my stupid mouth shooting ahead of my brain.

"What!?" He yelped, and I jumped, telling him to shut up. Yes, it was disrespectful, but it got the job done. He watched me for a second. "Where is it." He didn't ask me. He demanded me. I gulped, and cast my eyes to the ground shiftily. "I lost it."

"But where is it?"

I licked my lips nervously, and glanced up. "I don't know..." Lupin sighed, and looked far off, as if in a dream land. He shook his head, letting out another sigh. "I have one question- why are you telling me?" Oh lord... I looked away, rubbing at the back of my neck. The clicking of heels sounded, and I jumped. "Shh!" I hissed, and I pulled the Marauders' Map from my pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I breathed, and the contents of the map materialized. My eyes widened, and I stared at Lupin nervously. I moved my gaze away quickly, but he was already suspicious. Quirking a brow, he made to snatch at the map. It somehow got into his fingers, and Lupin glanced at it, swearing beneath his breath.

Oh lord... What was Morgan doing here? And, better more, what was Raven doing here?

**----------**

Raven hissed at Morgan once more, and Morgan reluctantly followed. Memories tugged at her mind, but she shook them away chillingly. She did not like this, she did not like this one bit...

Raven sighed very quietly, and gently grabbed the hesitant Morgan's wrist, pulling her along. "Come on..." She whispered, and Morgan nodded. The crept about the corridors, unknowing of two that followed along silently. They twisted about the corridors, shrouded with the disillusionment charm, but their tracks were left upon the Marauders' Map.

A slight cough sounded, faint to the ears. Morgan ceased movement, causing Raven to roll her eyes. "Morgan.. What's wrong?" Her voice was but a whisper. Morgan shook her head quickly, and Raven began to lead the way once more. Morgan shuddered, pulling her cloak tighter about her body.

Raven shook her head they continued on. The flickering lights of the torches upon the wall dimmed the light a tad, and a chilling air seemed to be gusting it's way through the castle. Raven shrugged, absentmindedly as they came to a stop before a giant boar's head. Morgan grimaced at the grotesque thing, inching back ever so slightly.

The boar was large, with a head of granite carved intricately. Every detail had much care poured into it, and the realistic carving caused Morgan to shudder. One would think Morgan a wimp. She was, indeed, frightened of many things, but there were plenty of things that she wasn't frightened of. These dark times seemed to pull out her fright.

Raven gazed blankly at the boar, uttering,"Dark chocolate bat wings." Her voice was low and quiet, but determined also.

The boar's mouth lolled open, it's granite tongue rolling soundlessly onto the stone floor. It's mouth widened, and it's snout was raised high. Even the throat was carved elaborately, and Raven indicated towards a hidden door in the thing's mouth. Morgan wrinkled her nose, but followed Raven down anyway.

"He better be there..." Raven's mumbled undertone met Morgan's ears, and she cast her a curious look. "What?" Raven shook her head. "Never mind." Morgan let it slip away, and Raven pushed open the door, ascending more stairs that spiraled down. The base of the stairs was flooded with a dim light, and Morgan's curiosity grew.

**----------**

"Holy shit."

"Harry!"

I didn't bother apologizing, for my heart seemed to stop. I stared and stared at the map, my eyes fixed on one mark upon the map, moving back forth in what appeared to be a secret room in the boar's mouth. Lupin, rather annoyed that I had ignored his scolding, glanced over my shoulder at the map. His eyes widened a great deal, and he snatched the map away from me.

"Holy shit." This time it was Lupin speaking, and I would've laughed had I not been so numb.

He was here. _He was here!_ Excitement shocked through my body whilst fear tremored through me. My skin was crawling with eagerness, my heart thudding with nervousness. It couldn't be. I had to be hallucinating. But Lupin had seen it too... Which meant it wasn't a hallucination... My heart's speed quickened, and I cast a glance at Lupin.

Lupin watched the map, and my gaze turned there instead. It showed a scrawled image of a boar's head, and a bubble with the words, "Dark chocolate bat wings." I raised an eyebrow curiously. What was with all the candy-related passwords? I shrugged it away, and took a step forward. "Dark chocolate bat wings." I uttered quietly yet loudly. The boar's mouth opened silently, and we descended the stairs in the throat. It was dark, so dark, that I would've crashed into a hidden door had Lupin not snatched the back of my shirt.

"Careful Harry." He whispered, and I realized he was as nervous as I was. I trembled slightly, and nodded. Lupin forced a smile on his face and halted me from opening the door.

"I don't think it'd do if we barged in now. They're bound to talk about something." Once more, I nodded. I didn't see anything wrong with entering though, but despite my thoughts, I acknowledged his wishes. We both pressed are ears against the oak door, I on my knees and Remus standing, careful not to press his weight against the door.

Silence ensued for quite some time, and I recognized the low voice of Morgan.

"It's been a long time..."

"Yes. And much has happened... But if you don't mind my asking, why did you leav-"

"Raven, I truly don't think I should talk about it here..." I raised an eyebrow at that, exchanged a curious glance with Lupin.

A sigh sounded. "Morgan, we can talk here.. There's a reason why I brought you here."

"And what's that reason?"

"Morgan! You are so annoying sometimes..." A quiet scratching sounded, and after a few minutes of silence, a gasp sounded. "Sirius?!"

And it was at that moment I lost my balance. As I stood up, to supposedly hear better, I lost control, and crashed into Lupin, who let out a yell as he crashed against the door. The door tumbled open, and we fell to the floor with a crash.

An awkward moment occurred, and a loud silence followed. My green eyes flew upwards, moving from the blank Morgan to the shocked Raven, then to the last figure in the room.

"SIRIUS!" I hollered, and I untangled myself from Lupin, tackling the black-haired fellow. Happiness exploded through my heart, and tears threatened to pour down my face. I took a good look at Sirius's face, and I realized just how terrible he looked.

His dark hair was as ragged as ever, unkempt and shaggy, with a damp look to it. His skin was terribly pale, and stretched over his face. His body was so thin, I swear I could've picked the man up myself. He was clad in dusty robes, the hem was torn a tad. But an infectious grin broke out on my face, and I embraced him.

"Sirius... But... Lupin and Dumbledore said you died... And.. I saw you die!" My brows furrowed as I stood before him. A smirk washed over Sirius's face, and he waved it away. "All that will be explained in good time..." His gaze flickered over the other three, who were silent.

"Remus!" Sirius moved toward Remus in three strides, and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you again." He said jovially, and the grin on my face brightened at his infectious happiness. Remus grinned, but there was a look of unease upon his face. Sirius then turned to Raven and Morgan, and he cast Morgan a slightly suspicious look. He said nothing though, but grinned at Raven. Raven, meanwhile, was looking at me, and remembrance seemed to be dawning her face.

"Harry?" Her voice was hoarse, and filled with emotion. Different shades of green met one another, and as I returned her probing gaze, she looked away, as if in pain. I took a step forward, and Raven turned to me once more. "It's just so.. hard.. I can't believe it's you. The spitting image of James... And Lily's eyes.." She chuckled nervously at that. "You probably get that all the time." I smiled comfortingly at her.

"And you are... Raven." It wasn't a question. Just a statement, and Raven smiled, startled. "How do you know my name?"

_'Oh damn.'_

My eyes flitted about, and all eyes turned to me. I avoided all their gazes, and I grew tense. I glanced up at Sirius, who was puzzled. "How do you know Raven?"

Remus's and Morgan's eyes only knew. They knew about the diary, and I was about to turn to Remus when both of them began to speak. "The diary-"

But of course, silence fell, and Morgan and Remus seemed to suddenly realize the other's presence. Raven's eyes had widened. "The diary!? Where?!" Remus and Morgan exchanged baffled, uneased glances. After a moment of more silence, I opened my mouth.

"The diary. I found it in.. Sirius's attic."

Once more, all eyes fell on me. I shifted nervously, twisting the hem of my sleeves in unease. They all waited for me to continue.

I drew in a deep breath. "I found it in Sirius's attic during the summer. I assumed it was mum's... diary. I don't know how I got it to open.. But.. I discovered.. memories in the book. They were all shuffled, and.. I saw Raven in quite a few memories. Quite.. a lot actually." Raven began to speak, but I overrode her.

"I saw them. The day.. they died." There was a lump in my throat, and tears threatened to fall. I felt someone's arms wrap around me, and I let the tears fall. It didn't feel strange to be crying. No, I had been doing it a lot lately.

I let the thin arms hold me tightly as the silent tears flowed. "Harry, I'm sorry you had to see that.." Raven's soft voice whispered gently. She pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye. Sirius smiled sadly at me, and I took a deep breath, nodding my head. All looked apologetic.

I sat down, hoping no more questions would be directed at me. Raven saw my discomfort, and turned to Remus and Morgan instead.

Once more, tension filled the atmosphere. Sirius and Raven exchanged a glance, and I caught a vengeful look in Sirius's eye. I kept my eyes to the ground, a slightly guilty feeling entering my gut.

(**A/N:** From this point the story is not in Harry's point of view. Might be later..)

Raven watched the two, her gaze flickering between them. She finally turned to Sirius, pulling him slightly away. "We have to do something!" She whispered, and Sirius twitched slightly, a grin coming on his face. Lord, that tickled. He suddenly comprehended what Raven had said, and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Why should we?" He had a slightly haughty look now. "She left him. I dare say, she rather deserves whatever's going to happen.. I might even-"

He let out a moan of pain, his foot coming up to be rubbed by his fingers. At least, that was what he intended to do, had Raven's foot not been planted squarely upon his. Sirius winced.

"Don't you dare." The hiss lingered in his ears, and he shivered, nodding his head. Raven's foot left his, and he moved next to Harry, a glum expression upon his face. "Stupid.." He muttered, and Harry chortled very quietly.

Raven moved forward to the two, looking at the both of them. What to say? Uncertainty flickered in her eyes a moment. She took a deep breath, green irises casting a stern yet soft look at misty blue ones.

"Morgan, maybe it would do to explain why you left."

Morgan looked up, strickened. "W-what!?" She stammered. Raven just stared at her, knowing full well that Morgan had heard her.

Morgan bit her lip. Why, oh why? She felt a moan rising in her, along with the quickened beating of her heart. She didn't dare look at Remus, and she sat down in a chair. She took a deep breath, her fingers tapping the opposing fingers nervously.

"I don't know what to say. My quick departure must've struck you all as..." She struggled a moment, searching for the right word. "Odd. No, not odd. You probably detest me. But I guess I deserve it." She took a long breath, closing her eyes. Remus's eyes turned to watch her, silent.

"I came to Hogwarts late, because of my father. He was... a muggle wizard, and when my mum died at the hands of the growing followers of.. of You-know-who.... He grew a dislike for anything that had to do with the Wizarding World. I was only ten, so I made no objection." Morgan looked timid, with her eyes cast to the ground, and that same haunting voice, speaking so softly.

"I was illiterate with magic. We had no connection to the Wizarding World.. When I was fourteen, my dad's dr- problems got worse, so I ran away. Somehow, Professor Dumbledore got wind of my disappearance, and a week later Hagrid found. I was brought to Hogwarts. It was hard, having to catch up in four years worth of studies. Remus helped me though." There was a pause.

"It was in my seventh year when I got news from my family. It was during a Hogsmeade trip when he showed up." Morgan pressed the back of her hand against her cheek, wincing. "Father was always great in the Dark Arts. It used to awe me, but my awe turned to fright." Tears welled up in Morgan's eyes.

"He threatened you. He threatened my friends. He threatened me!" Morgan trembled in her seat, and continued. "I went back home with him. I was always the one who obeyed him, who took care of him. It was just my and my youngest sister for four years... He died then. I was.. too afraid to return."

Morgan's eyes were closed, and she seemed to be fighting something inside her. Raven watched her silently, then turned to Sirius. "I told you she had never left on her own... She wouldn't have returned here if she had." There was superiority in her voice, but it was soft. She kept an eye on Sirius.

Sirius, meanwhile, was biting his lip. He always assumed Morgan lived alone. Even as a child. She never mentioned family, so he just _assumed_ she had no family, and that life was lovely for her. Of course... Sirius had always been a very gullible child.

Sirius sighed, and he cast an apologetic glance at Morgan. "I'm sorry for doubting you." Morgan smiled wryly, her lips tight. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her eyes slowly moved towards Remus, who was very silent. Morgan's foot twitched, and she reached into her pocket, drawing out the same pocket watch. Harry instantly put his hands into his pocket, as if searching for it.

Morgan's fingers traced the engraving. _R.J.L_. Slowly, she stood up, moving towards Remus. She knelt in front of him, her head bowed as she placed the watch in his hand. Remus's eyes met her's, and Morgan took a deep breath.

"Remus, I'm sorry for causing you all this.. pain. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I know it. But I am sorry." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them back.

Remus slowly looked up at her, conflict and pain mingling in his eyes. It was quiet for a moment. "Morgan... I.. can't."

There was a long silence in the room. Morgan slowly stood up, trying her best to keep her face dry. She glanced from each occupant of the room, nodding her head. "I-I... I should be going.. I.. really shouldn't be here..." Her voice was shaking, and Morgan fled from the room.

**----------**

(**A/N:** Back to Harry.)

My eyes were wide, and I stared at Remus. I wanted to yell at him, but I bit my tongue, turning instead to Raven and Sirius. Raven's eye were pinched close, her lips pursed. Sirius was frowning, staring at Remus. It seemed I didn't have to scold him, for Sirius did instead.

"Remus! What the blood-"

Of course, he was cut off by Raven, who had her fingers pinched about Sirius's ear. "Sirius!" She hissed. Remus was hanging his head, but looked up at the hiss.

"No need to punish him, Raven." He said quite forlornly. Raven raised an eyebrow, but released his ear. Sirius winced, rubbing his head. "So violent.." He muttered.

There was the same silence, lingering in the room. I let out a cough, glancing at Sirius. "Would you care to explain your being alive now?" Sirius nodded his head, but Raven shook her head.

"Harry, now is not a good time. Go back to your Common Room and rest. Perhaps come back tomorrow..." Raven was stern, and I nodded my head wistfully. I embraced each of them, and quickly left towards the Gryffindor Common Room, pondering the flurry of thoughts in my head.

**----------**

I hope you liked this chapter. I hated it. Then again, I hate everything.. Ah well. I realized there's so much I skipped over. Like the relevance of Sirius and Raven being married, and Raven being Dumbledore's grand-daughter. Crap. I'll have to edit...

**Lady Tide**


End file.
